Nunca tuve más razones
by Roxii C
Summary: Había tres cosas estaba segura  1. Soy una hechicera  2. mi vida siempre fue un engaño  3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica.  Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.
1. prologo

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**PROLOGO**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca pensé encontrarme en una situación tan crítica, yo era el futuro, el futuro de mi _raza, _me resultaba repugnante catalogarnos así, pero así era… Detrás de esta pared estaban los hombres que se dedicaban a nuestra matanza a nuestra cacería, y yo sola debía matarlos, _sola_.

Desde que supe la verdad me había entrenado para este momento, lo esperaba con cierto miedo pero muchas ansias, yo había nacido para esto y mi vida no tendría mucho sentido si no ocurría, todos teníamos una misión en este mundo, fuésemos la _raza _que fuésemos y no partiríamos antes de cumplirlo; y no es que rechace mi destino, nunca lo aria, había servido para conocer a personas maravillosas aunque también ganarme algunos enemigos… yo podía con esto… quizás eran unos ¿cien vampiros?, ¡mierda, mierda!, _haber Mar tranquilízate_… _lo sabes hacer_ pensé.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la cruda pared. Hacía mucho que no me encontraba acá, debajo del enorme reloj, podía verme a mí misma atravesando aquella fuente con mis pies pesados debido a la humedad, corriendo mientras hiperventilaba, y de eso hacía muchos años… casi un siglo, y aun podía verme a mí misma, ese era mi don, lo que me había sido otorgado; manipular el tiempo, he incluso lo incierto… lo que pudiese haber llegado a ocurrir, y aunque sonase inservible, no era así, me habían entrenado como una luchadora y estaba lista, debía usar todas mis opciones, aunque sabia como acabaría… no pensaría en ello; era de cierto modo ridículo porque sabía exactamente en qué momento moverme de derecha a izquierda, no como Alice que el futuro cambiaba por las decisiones, no, lo mío era escrito sobre piedra y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiarlo.

Una niña paso caminando frente mía, llevaba un algodón de azúcar e iba de la mano de sus padres, ¿Cuánto hubiese dado yo por estar así con los míos?, por no estar en un mundo de mentiras y falsedades… Dónde los que se hacían llamar mis padres no eran más que parientes lejanos o al menos darle eso a un hijo, envidiaba aquello, yo era el rencor en persona, nunca podría encontrar a alguien que me amase, mi vida era la prueba de que el amor no existía; no porque yo no lo sintiese, todo lo contrario yo lo sentía, mis poros brotaban amor en cada segundo… pero cada milisegundo brotaban dolor, melancolía, rencor y odio, nadie pudiese llegar a amarme, yo era un arma letal, nada podía contra mí, yo sabía todo, por ello nadie podía contra mi…y al amor de mi existencia era también a quien debía asesinar, ¿Cómo podría acabar con algo que era mi propio corazón? Mi destino decía que era algo crucial, algo que debo hacer, la muerte de Edward Cullen era mi supervivencia… de pronto, por dentro, llore a mares, pero siempre manteniendo mi gélida mirada por fuera y moría por dentro, era consumida por el dolor y la agonía; sobrevivir no era algo que se pudiese llamar vida, era la forma de morir en un lento suicidio, ¿Cuántos años me quedaban para morir por la soledad y la amargura? Podía irme lejos, huir con Edward, librarme de mis responsabilidades, y tener un hijo junto a él, un hermoso niño de ojos verdes, podía irme con mi enemigo natural… ¿pero donde quedaría mi esfuerzo, el esfuerzo de mi madre? _En mi felicidad_ pensé, sonaba tan distante pero… lo tenía en mis palmas… empuñe las manos, yo no era de aquellas que cambiaban opiniones, no, una decisión tomada nunca la cambiaria… ¿no? _Felicidad _repitió mi subconsciente, tentadora, una oferta demasiado tentadora para mi ¿no éramos catalogados por explorar lo incierto? ¿No intentábamos irnos más allá sabiendo que era peligroso y tonto?

No importa, comenzaría con los Vulturis, después de todos _ellos_ simerecían la muerte, este era su último día, mi venganza comenzaba ahora, marcha atrás no había, con un suspiro y una sonrisa sádica, quite mis lentes, revelando unos ojos violeta, no chocolate, violetas, como cuando mi poder fluía, y… entre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas perdón, se que algunas estaban esperando a que actualizase, pero hace mucho que tenía en mente editarlo, espero que realmente no se molesten y les prometo que intentare realizar un mejor trabajo para ustedes, ojala este prologo sea de su agrado ya que el anterior estaba ridículo.**

**Perdón por haberlas decepcionado y les doy gracias por los rewiew, alertas y favoritos que dejaron anteriormente… intentare subir los capítulos mucho más rápido ya que solamente corregiré la ortográficas y agregare información casi será lo mismo… las quiero y espero que la lean.**

**Las quiere…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	2. Elecciones

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**Elecciones"**

_**Capitulo uno**_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_Taylor Swift_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-no iré lejos- prometió Edward, susurrándome tan bajo al oído que no abría la posibilidad de que Charlie pudiera haberlo oído._

_Entro en la casa, mis ojos solo aguantaron abiertos hasta las escaleras. La última cosa que percibí fueron las frías manos de Edward mientras me soltaba dedos enganchados a su camisa_

…

_.._

_._

_Me dio la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si no hubiera cambiado de postura ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Me costaba pensar y estaba aturdida; dentro de mí cabeza revoloteaban aun perezosamente extraños sueños de colores –sueños y pesadillas-. Eran tan vividos… unos horribles y otros divinos todos entremezclados en un revoltijo estrafalario. Sentía a la vez una gran impaciencia y miedo, dos componentes fundamentales de ese tipo de sueño frustrante en el que no puedes mover los pies con suficiente rapidez…. Y todo estaba lleno de monstros y fieras de ojos rojos cuyos modales refinados los hacían aun más horrendos. El suelo permanecía nítido en mi mente, tanto que incluso podía recordar sus nombres, pero lo más fuerte, lo que percibía con mayor precisión, no era el horror: era el ángel lo que veía con claridad._

_Me resulto duro dejarlo ir y despertarme. Este sueño no tendría que arrojarlo a ese sótano lleno de pesadillas que me negaba a revivir. Luche contra eso mientras mi mente recuperaba el estado de alerta y se concentraba en la realidad. No recordaba el día de la semana que era, pero estaba segura de que me esperaban Jacob, la escuela, el trabajo o algo. Inspire profundamente, preguntándome como podría enfrentarme otro día más._

_Algo frio toco mi frente con el más suave de los roces._

_Cerré los ojos con más fuerza todavía. Al parecer, aunque lo sentía como algo anormalmente real, seguía soñando. Estaba a punto de despertarme… solo un segundo más y todo habría desaparecido._

_Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que palpaba parecía real, demasiado real para ser bueno. Los imaginarios pétreos que me envolvían resultaban demasiados consientes. Me iba a arrepentir luego si dejaba que esto llegar aun mas lejos. Suspire resignada y abrí los parlados bruscamente para disipar la ilusión._

_-¡Oh!- jadee y me frote los ojos con las manos._

_Bien sin duda había ido demasiado lejos; había sido un error permitir que la imaginación se me fuera de las manos. De acuerdo, quizá "permitir" no era la palabra correcta. En realidad, era yo quien la había forzado demasiado, con tanto ir en pos de mis alucinaciones y ahora, en consecuencia, mi mente se había colapsado._

_Me tomo menos de un segundo darme cuenta de que, ya que ahora estaba irremediablemente loca, al menos podía aprovechar y disfrutar de las ilusiones mientras estas fueran agradables, _

_Abrí los ojos otra vez y Edward aun estaba allí, con su rostro perfecto a un solo unos cuantos centímetros del mío._

_-¿te asuste?- pregunto con ansiedad en voz baja. _

_Era una maravilla como funcionaban estas ilusiones. El rostro, la voz, el olor todo era mucho mejor que cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme. El hermoso producto de mi imaginación observaba mis cambiantes expresiones con alarma. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y debajo tenía sombras purpuras. _

_Esto me sorprendió; por lo general, los Edwards de mis alucinaciones estaban mejor alimentados._

_Parpadee dos veces mientras hacía memoria con desesperación para determinar qué era lo último que podía recordar de cuya realidad estuviera segura. Alice formaba parte de todo mi sueño y de pronto recordé todo con maravillosa claridad, en el sueño podía verme a mí misma atemorizada por todos los sucesos e incluso recordaba tener a Edward a mi lado, recordaba todavía como mi piel se estremecía por su cercanía, e incluso recordé nuestro regreso hasta que me entregue a los brazos del Morfeo._

_Lo observe una vez más; todo este tiempo lo había considerado una alucinación y ahora podía observar claramente que era real que cada pequeña pestaña e incluso las arugas de su frente eran demasiado perfectas como para ser de mi imaginación y Edward estaba aquí, pero para mi desgracia por obligación, porque mi supuesta muerte lo había alertado hasta caer en la culpabilidad, de cierta forma me alegraba de tener un momento más cerca de su esplendoroso cuerpo, inspire su adictivo aroma y me levante sintiéndome más patatosa de lo normal, mis piernas temblaban con anticipación, el me observaba atento en mis movimientos, la preocupación predominaba en su mirada, finalmente me aleje lo mas que pude de él y mi espalda quedo topada a la fría pared._

_-vete- susurre, lo suficiente para que él me escuchara –vete ya- agregue con más fuerza –me haces más daño ¿Qué no ves?- hasta este punto podía decirse que mi voz sonaba en un chillido y las lagrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, sentí como una lagrima caliente se derramo por mi mejilla y pronto sus ojos se dilataron, lo observe con extrañeza y toque el agua de mi mejilla que para mi sorpresa era sangre, sangre rojo carmín se continuo expandiendo por mis mejillas y el trago la morfina que se acumulaba en su garganta._

_-Be lla- dijo entrecortadamente. Podía simplemente acercarme a sus brazos y el acabaría con mi sangre de un solo dejándome inerte y sin vida, ahora ya no me importaba la rareza que presentaban las lagrimas de sangre, nunca avía sido normal y ahora no lo haría._

_-¡lárgate!- exclame torturada al ver que el solo quería mi sangre, era como si una batalla surgiera entre sus ojos y aunque realmente me hubiese amado debía marcharse o acabar con mi dolor –si tanta sed tienes acaba con mi sangre- dije con voz monótona como si ya nada me importase._

_-escúchame- se acerco a paso humano hasta que cinco centímetros de distancia nos separaron –yo te mentí-_

_-¡eso ya lo sé maldito!- le grite en su cara, de pronto se escucho como se azotaba la puerta y mi padre entro ajetreado, Charlie estaba frente a Edward con el rifle en mano mirándole atemorizante._

_No me caracterizaba por ser una persona violenta y mucho menos abusiva mas cuando se trataba de Edward, el ser más perfecto y al que yo mas amaba, pero había sufrido tanto que a las malas comprendí que el masoquismo no era la salida, debía alejarme del dolor… y lamentablemente el dolor era Edward._

_-has escuchado muchacho, lárgate de una buena vez si no deseas perder un brazo- por un momento me pareció ver burla atreves de sus ojos y a mí me dolió más, el no podía comprender ese dolor, no podía perder una pierna ni una extremidad pero yo había sufrido el dolor corporal y el interior, ni mi corazón me quedaba._

_-búrlate- mi voz sonó ronca seguida de sollozos –búrlate, maldito inmortal… porque tú no tienes nada que perder, no tienes nada que perder- recalque el nada, dándole doble sentido a mis palabras, Edward no era tonto ¿un vampiro tonto? ¡ha! Pero al buen entendedor pocas palabras. El asintió y se marcho de allí, dejándome nuevamente sola… mire a Charlie una vez más antes de dejarme resbalar hacia el frio suelo._

…

_.._

_._

_El sol volvió a salir y yo quise negarme a aceptar lo sucedido, él se había marchado nuevamente… dejándome en el frio pueblito de Forks apara recordarme día y noche su existencia, estaba cansada de sufrir… debía marcharme y re hacer mi vida, era la mejor solución._

_Con esa idea de la cabeza me levante del frio suelo llevándome una tabla del en el camino, no me moleste en verla… esta ya no sería mi habitación dentro de unas horas._

_Me limite meter solamente las cosas necesarias en mi mochila de uso para el instituto, deje mis libros solo llevando un lapicero que Alice me había regalado, era afelpado y esperaba que para mi significase su maravillosa suerte. Tome una hoja y simplemente escribí con mi desgarbada letra._

_**Te amo papa**_

_**Lamento no poder ser tu orgullo.**_

_**Bella**_

_**PD: dile a mama que la amo**_

_Simplemente no podía escribir nada mas, había hecho largas cartas explicándole, e incluso revelando la verdad de tras de todo, pero no podía… tampoco es como si el pequeño trozo de papel me pareciese lo suficientemente bueno como una excusa para marcharme de casa, aunque excusa no era necesariamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quería librarme, respirar otro aire, solo faltaban dos meces como para terminar el instituto, no le hacía daño a nadie marchándome ya, aunque quizás el otro futuro fuese más prometedor yendo a una universidad, el caso era que ya había elegido y como en todas mis elecciones no había marcha atrás, siempre las había tomado al pie de la letra y no sería hoy cuando dejase de hacerlo. _

_Coloque la mochila en mi hombro, tome las llaves de mi vieja furgoneta y Salí de allí... Dejando todo atrás, sabiendo que nadie merecía mi arranque de locura, que Jake, Charlie y Angela al menos se preocuparían por mi… pero si había sobrevivido ante los vampiros, tenía unos cuantos puntos a mi favor; todavía cavia la posibilidad de que los vulturis me encontrasen… aun así mi seres queridos no tendrían que sufrir por mi muerte._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Si dejan un review tendrán un adelanto, cuídense…**

**Roxii Cullen**


	3. puta virgen

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. Mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**puta virgen"**

Capitulo dos

_"Nunca olvides que basta una persona o una idea para cambiar tu vida para siempre, ya sea para bien o para mal"_

_**Brown, J**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Coloque la mochila en mi hombro, tome las llaves de mi vieja furgoneta y Salí de allí... Dejando todo atrás, sabiendo que nadie merecía mi arranque de locura, que Jake, Charlie y Angela al menos se preocuparían por mi… pero si había sobrevivido ante los vampiros, tenía unos cuantos puntos a mi favor; todavía cavia la posibilidad de que los vulturis me encontrasen… aun así mi seres queridos no tendrían que sufrir por mi muerte.**_

_Conducía sobre la carretera, presionando el acelerador con mucha fuerza, intentado dejarlo todo atrás, incluso me prohibí a mi misma ver por el retrovisor, la pickup no era demasiado rápida pero si lo suficiente como para que mi cabello se meneara por el viento y que me fuese imposible pensar, que me fuese imposible recordarlo._

_Dos horas y media fue lo que me tarde en llegar finalmente al aeropuerto de Seattle, no había hecho ninguna parada y tampoco ingerido alimento, y no se encontraba en mis planes. De hecho no tenía planes en realidad, simplemente quería escapar y huir para que el nombre de __él no se atragantase nuevamente en mi garganta._

_Mire rápidamente los vuelos disponibles, Luisiana quedaba cerca, lo suficientemente cálido para que algún vampiro apareciese por allí al menos durante el día, lo compre rápidamente, un vuelo clase turista, me dieron__ todo y justamente faltaban cinco minutos para abordar, me acerque lo más posible, cuando escuche como unos zapatos rechinaban contra el limpio y encerado suelo, mordí mi labio, quedan tres minutos… los minutos pasaron, aunque los rechinidos no acabaron y luego aborde el avión._

_El lado de la ventanilla fue mío y el viaje fue corto, miraba al vacio, nunca mire hacia otro lado, me sentía en un estado de shock… era como cuando había visto a Raneé hacer miles de locuras mientras la miraba en total silencio convencida de que ello no ocurriría y era una de mi propia imaginación, así lo sentía ahora… no era consciente de lo que realmente me esperaba._

_Al llegar entre al primer motel que encontré, era viejo y sucio pero lo suficiente bueno como para pasar la noche; el día siguiente una amable señora me conto donde podría alquilar un cuarto así que me encamine hacia lo que esperaba seria mi nuevo hogar._

_-señora- llame a la vieja que estaba parada en la entrada –donde puedo buscar información-_

_-con migo- respondió de una manera áspera y feroz –ve al cuarto número trece, hay una pequeña cama, te cobrare todos los dos de mes, si no puedes pagar los sesenta dólares ni te molestes en subir- asentí y camine por el gran pasillo, subí las empinadas escaleras hasta que llegue a la terraza, allí había una choza de lamina con un número trece escrito con aerosol negro en la puerta, era una suerte que tuviese cerradura._

_Entre lentamente, el cuarto era tan pequeño… casi del mismo tamaño que mi vieja habitación, tenía una mesa con alacenas abajo y arriba una estufa de dos hornías, un colchón pegado a la esquina y el piso era de cemento, en ese momento la realidad me pego de golpe, había dejado todo por un hombre, todo para acabar como una maldita miserable._

_Así con la tristeza más grande en mi corazón me acurruque abrochando los botones de mi chaqueta y meneándome de adelante hacia atrás, mientras la sangre se resbalaba por mis mejillas._

_La mañana llego y con ella la realidad, me limite a beber un trago de la botella de agua que aún conservaba y medite que realmente necesitaba un trabajo, frente al enorme y viejo edificio vendían el periódico, Habían varios trabajos, pero requerían al menos el bachillerato completo o incluso estudios en la universidad, finalmente había un trabajo de camarera, sonreí verdaderamente era como un bar, se requería simplemente el nivel primario._

_Apunte la dirección en un pequeño papel, y me encamine, no tome ningún bus… simplemente camine, la señora de la recepción me había indicado que quedaba unas cuadras abajo así que gastar dinero en ello no valía la pena._

_Era la calle cuarenta y ocho, un edificio grandísimo que parecía un hotel abarcaba casi toda la calle, "Harrah's casino", dentro apestaba a sexo, alcohol y dinero, era una combinación extraña y para nada agradable, las mujeres andaban en pequeñas faldas negras acompañadas de un top que mostraba su estomago, color rojo, mesas de juego y varias maquinitas que había visto pocas veces en mi vida predominaban, las mujeres vestidas de forma indecente les rodeaban, llevaban sus pedidos y otras los seguían hasta el elevador, sus tacones eran altísimos, negros de ajuga, e iban perfectamente maquilladas y sus cabellos atados en moños altos._

_Me acerque a una mujer que llevaba una falda alta y una blusa con un escote pronunciado, a diferencia de las otras mujeres no parecía indecente, ella estaba en un pequeño cubículo; todas las personas de ese lugar iban de etiqueta, mi vestuario consistía en una sudadera verde vieja, unos tenis y un pantalón de mesilla negro._

_-buenas noches- la mujer levanto la vista y fue como si sus ojos azules me traspasaran –vengo por el puesto de camarera- una sonrisa ladina adorno su bronceado rostro._

_-mi nombre es Nataly, te deseo la mejor suerte, seguro que lo obtendrás- asentí y extendí mi mano._

_-Bella- ella la acepto gustosa y luego coloco un beso en mi mejilla._

_-pasa- me dejo entrar a su cubículo donde atrás había una puerta de vidrio –entra, en la puerta de "gerente" se encuentra a la derecha, él es quien te contratara- cuando ya comenzaba a dar vuelta a la manecilla, ella me detuvo –espera, ¿realmente quieres este trabajo?-_

_-como no tiene idea- respondí, y realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba alimentarme; ella me ayudo a quitarme la sudadero y luego bajo un poco mi top, no lo había considerado, luego lo levanto un poco dejando ver mi plano abdomen, quito la coleta de mi cabello y me regalo brillo labial._

_-esto servirá- _

_-gracias- ella me sonrió y con un movimiento de la mano me despidió, volviendo a su lugar, adentro era igual, alfombra roja, paredes beige y adornos negro, la puerta del lado derecho tenia escrito "gerente" en un pequeño pisaron de yeso. Toque la puerta tres veces y una voz grave y fuerte pronuncio "adelante"._

_Gire la manecilla dorada y adentro había un hombre regordete, con bigote y una vieja camisa de rallas que fumaba un cigarrillo, la habitación poseía un escritorio y mas muebles llenos de pequeñas colecciones artesanales, no poseía ventana, el me indico que tomara asiento en la silla de adelante, sus ojos negros me escrutaron._

_-Buenas noches señor, vengo por el puesto de camarera- el hombre no movió los labios solo dejo escapar el humo de su boca intoxicando hacia las la habitación, con sus viejas manos me hiso señas para que me levantara, le obedecí, luego el hombre pareció convertirse un perro al acecho, daba vuelas alrededor mío y no se detenía, hasta que dio diez vueltas a mi alrededor se detuvo y con ello los escalofríos que me acompañaban, me sentía casi desnuda, el hombre se dirigió a la gaveta detrás de su escritorio._

_-nombre- ordeno._

_-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer- el saco un pequeño conjunto, exactamente de los mismos colores, rojo, negro, iba en una bolsa perfectamente doblado así que no podía saber que era, saco otra bolsa igual y me las entrego, eran dos, luego un par de tacones, los cuales esta vez sí pude reconocer… era los mismos que todas las mujeres utilizaban._

_-este será tu uniforme- indico, luego reviso varios documentos y escribió en ellos –ahora en adelante te dirás a ti misma "Marie" como tu segundo nombre, ¿tienes algún sobrenombre que te guste?- asentí_

_-Bella- él lo escribió en los documentos._

_-olvídalo, olvídalo porque ahora te llamas Marie, y eso es todo; ve al tercer nivel y entra en la puerta de color fucsia, se encuentra al fondo, allí te indicaran cual es tu trabajo- asentí, y me marche de la oficina._

_-te han contratado- felicito Nataly, asentí no demasiado convencida, las putas llevaban el mismo color de mi uniforme. me dirigí a los elevadores donde una de esas mujeres se le restregaban a un viejo ricachón, baje en el tercer nivel, allí continuaban las salas, eran diferentes habitaciones, con puertas dobles de vidrio abiertas en su totalidad y custodiadas por hombres de esmoquin, mientras avanzaba podía notar que cada habitación tenia diferente clases sociales, hasta que pase por la ultima en la cual se podían ver millonarios; efectivamente había una puerta fucsia que desentonaba con la decoración, toque la puerta y una mujer vestida totalmente de negro con un metro alrededor de su cuello me abrió._

_-bienvenida- saludo, tomo mi brazo y nos encamino por un corredor –fíjate Marie, acá en esta parte están las jóvenes que se dedican a la diversión, me refiero a diversión normal, ella se visten con plumas o leotardos y son parecidas a estatuas danzantes- la habitación era increíble, me encantaban todas las cosas exóticas –pero acá no vas tú, continuo por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a un lugar parecido a camerinos de estrellas de Hollywood, las mujeres exactas a la que me acompañaba correteaban estresadas y maquillaban a las "putas"- chicas, denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera "Marie"- las mujeres indecentes me saludaron y luego regresaron a sus labores, en ese momento la realidad me callo como un balde de agua fría –por cierto me llamo Eva- jalo de mi brazo y me sentó en un banquillo –yo seré quien te arregle; tu trabajo principal será complacer y servir bebidas a nuestros clientes en el piso cuatro, diviértete también; toma – dijo extendiéndome una pequeña pastilla blanca en mi mano –anticonceptivos, para evitar inconvenientes- y me guiño el ojo, ahora está en un casino con un trabajo, era oficialmente un puta, una puta virgen. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les allá gustado, llevo varios capis adelantado así que si me dejan reviews prometo actualizar pronto.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	4. deseando lo imposible

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. Mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**deseando lo imposible"**

Capitulo tres

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…__y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti…y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti… y mi mundo se hace trizas_

_**Extracto de "pero me acuerdo de ti" de Cristina aguilera**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_**tu trabajo principal será complacer y servir bebidas a nuestros clientes en el piso cuatro, diviértete también; toma – dijo extendiéndome una pequeña pastilla blanca en mi mano –anticonceptivos, para evitar inconvenientes- y me guiño el ojo, ahora está en un casino con un trabajo, era oficialmente un puta, una puta virgen. **_

_Quite mi mirada de Eva y la dirigí nuevamente a la pastilla que brillaba en mi mano, brillaba tanto que incluso parecía burlarse de mi. Tenia dos opciones y mi deber era elegir la correcta, podía simplemente beber la pastilla y perder la virginidad con cualquier maldito millonario o podía dejarla, depositar la pastilla nuevamente en la mano de Eva y marcharme de allí, sin mirar atrás… pedirle auxilio a Charlie o Reneé, lo cual resultaba demasiado decepciónate, no podía valerme por mi misma, eso significaría, si pedía su auxilio y era Charlie quien me la brindaba iría de regreso al planeta alienígena de Forks, donde él se burlaría nuevamente de mi, donde el amor de mi existencia me dirigiría la misma mirada burlona como dos minutos antes de marcharse la ultima vez de mi vista; Me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, y por primera vez desee… desee no vivir, desee que mi vida hubiese acabado en aquel acantilado y no preocuparme nunca más, dese que aquellas insistencias del destino hubiese cumplido su cometido: "acabar con migo", era tan simple mi petición, morir… morir era tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez; hacía varios meses imagine mi muerte perfecta aunque no la desee, me imaginaba en sus brazos, mientras él bebía toda mi sangre, mi palidez acentuándose y el mantendría sus labios pegados a mi cuello, hasta que mi corazón tirase su último aliento, sería como un beso final, un beso final y dormiría eternamente feliz, pensando que mis últimos instantes habían acabado en sus brazos… luego caía en cuenta que realmente no podía esperar aquello, así que el escenario se transformo, me encontraba sola en el prado.. Victoria aparecería y muy dentro de mi suplicaría que acabase con mi condena, ella lo haría, y yo le agradecería enormemente porque a pesar de que James y ella me dieron los momentos más agónicos de mi vida, también habían sido los más alentadores, Edward había arriesgado todo por mí, Edward Cullen definitivamente una vez me había amado._

_La pastilla brillo nuevamente y salí de mis pensamientos, morir no era una opción, y tampoco volverle a ver… aunque realmente lo deseaba, no podía, no… una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y baje mi semblante para que Eva no viese la sangre, la quite de un tirón de mi mejilla, y cerré los parpados fuertemente, la única opción que me quedaba era la más asquerosa, una donde el orgullo y respeto por mi misma se verían pisoteados, no quería siquiera nombrarla… era algo repugnante, mire nuevamente la pastilla y…_

_La bebí._

…

_.._

_._

_-comienzas mañana- dijo Eva despidiéndose mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y cerrábamos mi casillero, asentí, no confiando en mi voz y me marche de allí, no quería siquiera pensar en mi futuro, ni siquiera quería reconocer que lo había aceptado, mi viejo y maltratado celular comenzó a sonar, era Reneé, carraspee varias veces y mi voz fue ronca._

_-mamá- salude._

_-Bella, hija- su tono alarmante me causo escalofríos, era la misma voz que James había utilizado para manipularme –que has pensado al largarte así Isabella- me reprocho, encogí los hombros ante su voz tan ruda, y tome asiento en el parque frente al viejo edificio donde me alojaba; me sentía como una traicionera, Reneé me había educado con tantos principios que hasta sentía repugnancia de mi misma._

_-mamá tranquilízate- dije en un suspiro, sabía que hablando demasiado la voz se me cortaría._

_-¿Dónde estás Isabella?, ¡respóndeme!- ordeno, pude escuchar como alguien la intentaba calmar, eran dos voces varoniles "Charlie y Pill" dijo mi subconsciente, ella tenía en alguien en quien apoyarse._

_-en Luisiana, Reneé- dije en otro susurro._

_-como has decido irte así repentinamente, no te he encontrado pero cuando lo haga- un sollozo salió de su voz –no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy y no se diga tu madre- en ese momento callo, ella siempre callaba cuando se confundía, pero no hallaba la confusión en sus palabras, sin embargo decidí tentar un poco a la suerte._

_-de que hablas mamá-_

_-na… nada- sollozo nuevamente –vuelve a casa hijita, vuelve; te juro por mi vida que ese malnacido no volverá a lastímate… pero-_

_-mamá, deja de preocuparte; he conseguido un trabajo donde la paga es buena, pronto dejare el hotel y podre alquilar algo, así podrás visitarme- "mentirosa" grito mi conciencia, me sentí incluso más pequeña._

_-hija- suspiro y supuse que se había largado a llorar. Escuche como el teléfono pasaba a otras manos, pero ya no quería hablar con ellos, me sentía peor. Colgué la llamada y guarde el celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón, ellos no volvieron a llamar y esa noche tuve suficiente tiempo para llorar._

…

_.._

_._

_Los rallos atravesaban las laminas, tenía todo el día para hacer lo que quisiese… y de pronto caí en cuenta de algo, jamás había estado con un hombre y mi trabajo consistía darles placer a ellos ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr?_

_Como una pervertida gaste el poco saldo que me quedaba viendo consejos que me daban más que nausea, y pronto se hicieron las seis de la noche, salí del viejo edificio, un edificio que había descubierto de lo mas lúgubre, no conocía a ninguno de mis vecinos y tampoco esperaba hacerlo. _

_Comencé la gran caminata, todo el camino tropecé y hacia lo imposible por no caer, en ese tiempo tenía un príncipe azul para sostenerme, pero ahora no lo tenía e inevitablemente caería, como ahora que caminaba por la gran bajada, viendo el casino y sus luces brillando e igual que la pastilla, burlándose de mi; para mi desgracia llegue… entraba por la puerta lateral, por donde más mujeres lo hacían; vestidas de manera casual incluso parecían hermosas… y me sentí desentonada._

_Al entrar todas nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros, el mío era el de medio, allí continuaban mis dos "uniformes" en sus bolsas perfectamente doblados, tome el primero con el par de tacones, las mujeres se colocaban la ropa entre bromas, como si no les afectara que las vieran y tuve que recordarme a mi misma que ahora era una puta, quite mi blusa quedándome solo en sostén y unas miradas de solo sayo se posaron en mi, baje la vista mientras que colocaba la blusa y luego la falda, la metí primero y luego baje el pantalón a diferencia de las otras mujeres que incluso se quitaban las bragas._

_Mientras ellas platicaban yo entre a la siguiente habitación y me dirigí a la esquina donde se encontraba mi tocador, la primera gaveta contenía de todos tipos de peines, una plancha, un cepillo y una tenaza, en la segunda gaveta, muchos botes de cremas los cuales no reconocía, y la ultima y mas grande, maquillaje, maquillaje excesivo._

_Eva entro aplaudiendo mientras les gritaba "señoritas, entren", ella llego hasta mi con un beso en la mejilla, su rostro cambio al ver mi palidez y que mi piel estaba totalmente fría._

_-tomate un café- me dijo seria, asentí recordando que debía hacerlo, Eva se dedico a alaciar mi cabello, yo me dedicaba a ver como lo hacía tan perfectamente que incluso pensaba que era un desperdicio de tiempo, aquellos hombres no se dedicaban a ver mi cabello, solo les interesaba el placer que pudiese provocarles, mi piel seguía igual de pálida y mis ojos nunca me parecieron tan vacios, siempre me había quejado de ellos ahora ni siquiera tenían un poco de brillo, ni tampoco podían brillar por_ _lagrimas… mis lagrimas eran ahora de sangre. _

_Eva acolocho las puntas de mi cabello y me lo dejo totalmente lacio, luego comenzó a maquillar mi rostro… nunca había usado tanto maquillaje. Tomo un delineador liquido el cual nunca había usado y dejo una línea gruesa en la parte de arriba con una pequeña punta al final, luego a mi pesar también aplico una línea de abajo más pequeña, por la cual tuve que tragarme las lagrimas, sombras rojas, rímel, base, rubor y labial rojo, parecía un payaso –aplica esto a tú cuerpo- hablo, me entrego un pequeño bote blanco, tan solo con verlo supe que era de aquellas cremas que al aplicar en tu cuerpo que darían un sabor a tu piel, esta era de vainilla, demasiado dulce para mi gusto… igual no podía tener preferencias, todas aplicaron sobre sus cuerpo las vainilla que parecería atraer a las abejas. Eva me entrego un café, aunque de todos modos no me ayudo demasiado; luego me indico mi lugar, afortunadamente la primera noche pude pasar desapercibida._

_La segunda... _

_NO_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aquí nuevamente actualizo… espero que les gusta, el próximo capi… como pueden ver es va ser más… más :$**

**Pobre Bella, pero no se preocupen ya la suerte estará de su lado… tal vez dentro de uno o dos capítulos :)**

**Cuídense, gracias por sus reviews, alertas & favoritos.**

**si me dejan un review prometo enviarles un adelanto :D**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	5. consecuencias

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. Mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**consecuencias"**

Capitulo cuatro

_''Se que no soy perfecto, pero al final del día ¿Quién lo es?''_

_**Bruno Mars**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

… _**luego me indico mi lugar, afortunadamente la primera noche pude pasar desapercibida.**_

_**La segunda... **_

_**NO**_

_Entregue en Martini que el viejo panzón que lo pidió, ningún hombre me había observabado… nadie se había fijado de la nueva puta que estaba allí, lamentablemente solo duro un día, mi esquina no fue el escondite perfecto durante el tiempo necesario; la mano del calvo se situó en mi parte baja de la cintura para luego pasarse hasta mis glúteos donde me dio un leve apretón, trague fuerte… y sentí unas pulsaciones en mi cabeza… lejos Sebastián, el hombre que se encargaba de dirigirnos, me lanzo una mirada de reproche y fue como si mi dinero se fuera cayendo poco a poco, me apreté al hombre, mis caderas se pegaron a su cuerpo, su gran mano entro a mi falda donde comenzó a acariciar y peizcar, para mi desgracia Eva me obligo a no usar ropa interior, mi cuerpo se estremeció y aquel hombre se rio entre dientes, se encontraba totalmente borracho cuando consiguió ganar la lotería, luego se levanto y me jalo de la mano._

_El era millonario; rápidamente, tomada del codo, me entro a una puerta la cual no conocía, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar frio cuando él metió su mano debajo de mi blusa y apretó mi seno derecho, luego encendió la luz y me sentí temblar, podría ser incluso mi abuelo… su sonrisa lasciva me causaba miedo, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban por las asquerosidades que su mente maquinaba rápidamente._

_-desnúdate- demando, el dinero nuevamente paso ante mí, Edward y Charlie no eran una opción me recordé, temblé y baje mi falda con los ojos cerrados, luego quite mi blusa también con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome más patatosa que otra cosa, él me estampo en la pared y su pansa se topo con mi plano abdomen, pronto su lengua invadió mi boca con ferocidad, sentí que vomitaría, quise alejarme, pero él me sostenía fuertemente, odie el momento en el que su lengua topo la mía, y un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta, que por su maldita borrachera debió de haber interpretado de otra manera._

_Sentía que me violaban, el acariciaba, lamia, mordisqueaba y chupaba mi cuerpo virgen, mi cuerpo que debía haber sido tocado por Edward Cullen._

_Con los ojos cerrados todavía, mordí mi legua y deje que hiciese cualquier cosa con mi cuerpo… sus manos aperas y su cuerpo gordo y viejo no hacían más que asquearme, mis pensamientos se detuvieron en el momento que él me envistió con fuerza, de su boca salió un gruñido salvaje y de la mía un grito, un grito que debió atravesar todas las paredes, sentí un liquido caliente extenderse por mis piernas y mi centro palpitar doliéndome cada vez más, pero a pesar de mi agonía el continuo, entrando en lo más profundo de mi ser, lastimándome… porque yo aun no estaba preparada, y en ese momento me arrepentí, me arrepentí de haber tomado la decisión equivocada, debía haber vuelto con Charlie y soportar al maldito de mi ex novio, en vez de pasar este dolor._

_Como una muñeca de trapo cuando se hubo saciado me dejo, tirada en el suelo de aquella pequeña habitación, negándome a derramar lagrima alguna coloque mi blusa y luego la falda sobre mi cuerpo, con un trapo viejo que encontré trate de quitar la sangre de mis muslos, allí fue cuando Eva y otra mujer entraron, escondí la toalla detrás de mi cuerpo y Eva me miro con expresión horrorizada, detrás había una mujer de las mismas putas a las cuales yo pertenecía, su mirada era triste, había escuchado varias veces su nombre "Andrea", ambas se aproximaron hacia mí y me ayudaron a levantarme._

_-ve a tu casa Marie- dijo Eva._

_-sí, descansa… y luego recuerda dejar a los viejos para las más experimentadas- me reprocho, yo asentí y volví a "casa"._

_Regrese dos días después…_

_Y otra vez ocurrió… pero con un hombre, un hombre rubio de ojos castaños… muy parecido a Edward, con el si me permití estar… descubriendo que no era tan malo._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Así pasaron dos años…_

_Ahora tenía veintidós aunque no lo aparentaba, y no me molestaba ser una puta, había encontrado un pequeño departamento al cual llamaba hogar… Reneé nunca más me hablo… yo tampoco lo intente._

_Hoy era diecinueve de Junio._

_Estaba a punto de salir de mi apartamento cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrí lentamente, nunca tenia visitas, frente a mi estaba una mujer exactamente igual que yo, cabello caoba y ojos igual, vestía una chaqueta, y un pantalón entubado con unos tacos altos, me sonrió antes de acercarse y darme un abrazo el cual yo no devolví._

_-Eres Isabela Swan- me dijo con voz segura y yo asentí. –Me gustaría hablarte un momento, ¿si no es mucha molestia?- aquella mujer me parecía inofensiva, le abrí un poco la puerta, ella entro -eres Isabella Swan y yo soy tu prima- dijo despreocupadamente._

_-Alto- dije pero ella ya se había adueñado de mi televisión y desplomado en el sofá –yo no tengo tíos…_

_-sí que los tienes- dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí el seño –mi nombre es __Julietta__ Beatriz Dwyer Swan- mi boca se abrió levemente y ella me tomo de la mano hasta que me ubique a su lado._

_-nuestros padres se pelearon hace mucho, da la casualidad de que eran hermanos con hermanos, por lo cual se alejaron de nosotros… nunca te lo comentaron, pero si existen… -_

_-seguro me confundes con una Isabella igual- dije firmemente pero la duda se impregno en mi._

_-sí, y da la casualidad que somos iguales- dijo con sarcasmo, mordí mi labio inferior._

_-pruébalo- demande, ella extrajo de su bolso un álbum de fotos el cual me dio, abrí la primera pagina donde Reneé abrazaba a una mujer de cabello caoba y ojos miel, su cabello y ojos era tan diferentes al igual que sus facciones, en la siguiente imagen aparecían Reneé con un hombre rubio de ojos azules que la abrazaba, supuse que él sería la padre de __Julietta__, Renné y aquel hombre eran parecidos, de seguro ellos eran hermanos… Charlie a pesar de no estar en aquellas fotografías era exactamente igual que la madre de Julietta –si Renné y Charlie me lo ocultaron por algo será- dije a la defensiva y le deposite nuevamente el álbum en sus manos._

_-Bella…_

_-Mari- corregí rápidamente_

_-mar- dijo ella sonriendo –intenta levantar el control remoto, pero no con tus mano- yo le mire como si tuviese otra cabeza, luego imagine que el control de la televisión se levantaba y se posaba en mis manos… como una verdadera crédula, para mi sorpresa ello ocurrió –prometo explicarte todo, si dejas esta vida, ven con migo- _

_-no- mi respuesta fue automática –acá tengo una vida-_

_-allá la tendrás mejor- la duda creció en mi –tendrás todo lo que una vez quisiste, soy millonaria, mamá y papá me han mandado a convencerte, por favor ven con migo-_

_-¿que gano yo?- pregunte considerándolo._

_-descubrirás, la verdad sobre ti-le mire nuevamente , le creía sin duda que fuese mi prima… era una réplica exacta de mi , le creía lo que mis ojos habían visto respecto al mando de la televisión pero no le creía tener un secreto que no había descubierto, me conocía lo suficiente para tener la certeza de ello, o al menos creía conocerla, __Julietta__ me ofrecía escapar de lo que una vez había odiado, sin embargo ahora… ahora me gustaba, obviamente __no me gustaba ser catalogada como "puta" pero sin duda había aprendido a disfrutarlo, me encantaba estar con un hombre cada vez… era sin duda excitante, incluso había aprendido__ las artes de la seducción y era una de las mujeres más solicitadas, ello sin duda era mi parte favorita, trabajaba en el ultimo nivel… con los hombres más exitosos, deliciosos y millonarios por si fuera poco, mi apartamento estaba lleno de lujos, era simplemente exquisito, aunque por otro lado cambiar de aires sin duda le aria bien aunque extrañaría las noches de pasión… tendría una familia, algo que yo no anhelaba, nunca había sabido que era una… así que no tendría nada que esperar._

_-puedo intentarlo- cedí, una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su rostro – pero solamente lo intentare, de cualquier modo si esto no funciona regresare-_

_-funcionara, ya lo veras- dijo y luego se levanto del sillón para entrar a mi habitación donde unas extrañas maletas que no conocía estaban sobre mi cama y ella lanzaba mi ropa a ellas sin tener el menor cuidado._

_-oye- me queje –que haces- dije arrancándole mi blusa favorita color amarillo._

_-necesitaras ropa para el viaje-_

_-planeas que viaje- repetí, eso no se encontraba en mis planes._

_-sí, que crees… papá y mamá viven en Europa, Noruega, Hammerfest para ser más exactos- "ese lugar es demasiado frio" pensé con repulsión, realmente esperaba no encontrar a ningún conocido allí._

_-oye y solo eres tu o hay alguien más-_

_-sí, es como mi hermano pero no lo es- me guiño un ojo aunque no lo comprendí – se llama Nicolas, de seguro se llevaran genial- dijo, al regresar la mirada a mis maletas todas se encontraban perfectamente listas, como si ella lo hubiese hecho a velocidad vampírica, porque realmente no había otra explicación. _

_Ella las cerro y me refalo una sonrisa, mordí mi labio nuevamente solamente pasaría quince días allí… esperando que realmente no funcionara y que la suerte por una vez estuviese de mi lado, que durante quince días no se apareciera ningún vampiro aunque resultaba tonto pensarlo, dos grados centígrados eran sin duda lo que ellos buscarían._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Recuerden chicas que si dejan un review les daré un adelanto :)**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	6. presente

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**presente"**

_Capitulo cinco_

"_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad"_

_**Victor Hugo**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ella las cerro y me refalo una sonrisa, mordí mi labio nuevamente solamente pasaría quince días allí… esperando que realmente no funcionara y que la suerte por una vez estuviese de mi lado, que durante quince días no se apareciera ningún vampiro aunque resultaba tonto pensarlo, dos grados centígrados eran sin duda lo que ellos buscarían…**_

Negué y mi cabello rubio se meneo en el viento, ahora era rubia, podía transfórmalo del color que quisiese solo con magia… los recuerdos que me habían aturdido hace unos segundos desaparecieron y yo sonreí, sin duda había aparecido nuevamente por el guapo moreno que tenía enfrente era casi gemelo del que una vez me había enseñado el verdadero placer; el frio rozo mis piernas pero no me afecto y acerque mi rostro lo más cerca a aquel hombre, esta era una de mis partes favoritas del día… mi ejercicio matutino.

Aquel moreno sin duda podría ser mi nieto, con ciento siete años de vida continuaba estancada a los dieciocho para siempre.

-entonces...- dije sonriendo con una mirada pícara, mi voz ahora cantarina y dulce era la perdición para el desconocido humano, mordí mi labio inferior una vez y eso falto para que el hombre estampara sus carnosos y cálidos labios sobre los míos, besaba de forma ruda… lo cual me encantaba, movió mi cuerpo para que yo fuese la que se estampaba contra la corteza del árbol que nos protegía de la vista de los peatones, el pelinegro se dedico a explorar mi plano abdomen, mis glúteos y debajo de mi blusa deportiva, donde no llevaba sujetador, el calor en mi interior aumento, su lengua entro en los más profundo de mi cavidad y estampo contra mi sexo aun con nuestra ropa deportiva de por medio.

-¡diablos!- exclamo, arranco mis bragas de un solo tirón y luego me penetro de un solo golpe, grite de placer y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras mordía su labio y enteraba mis uñas en su espalda, aquel hombre era sin duda uno de los mejores penes que había probado, era deliciosamente grande, sus manos quitaron mi ramera y con su boca mordió mis pezones quitándome varios gemidos, el frio del invierno no hacia mas que excitarme, unos segundos más bastaron para que ambos termináramos en un delicioso orgasmo mientras yo gritaba "si" como una ninfómana.

-gracias- dije antes de morder la mandíbula de moreno; coloque mi minifalda deportiva de paletones y tome la ramera en el suelo y con una sonrisa picara me largue del lugar del lugar.

Continúe corriendo con mis audífonos a todo volumen, "Wisin & Yandel" llenaban mis odios; los hombres cruzaban por mi camino y aunque realmente tenia antojos de un nuevo polvo ninguno de aquellos "hombres" no poseían lo suficiente como para complacerme.

Llegue a la gran casa donde ahora vivía, era blanca, grande de estilo mediterráneo, vivía con los Dwyer, mis tíos me habían acogido como una hija mas, eran adinerados y les fascinaba consentirme, a pesar de todo sabía que mi comportamiento hacia ellos no era del todo mejore, de todas maneras mi conciencia y ternura había desaparecido hacia casi un siglo.

La casa del lado estaba siendo ocupada, mis nuevos vecinos no parecían nunca terminar de equiparla, no los conocía, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era su olor, solamente había visto como los hombres de camiones bajaban muchas cajas nuevas… realmente no me importaba, ellos sin duda representarían unos humanos más con los cuales podría tener otra pequeña aventura.

Al entrar a la casa Julietta me recibió emocionada, se acerco a mí y antes de rodearme con sus finos brazos que pararon en seco.

-eres una puta- grito tapándose la nariz y yo reí a mandíbula batiente –apestas a sexo- rodé los ojos, no era secreto que antes de conocer a Nicolás ella había sido mujer de todos –sucia- grito nuevamente empujándome de los hombros, y yo no hice otra cosa que lanzarme sobre ella para tirarla, después de que ella lograse quitarme de encima me marche de allí tirándole un beso al aire.

Subí a la habitación lentamente, se encontraba en la última planta y era la puerta del lado izquierdo al fondo, blanca… todo lo contrario a mí, adentro era sin duda peor, un pequeño hogar, arriba una TV plasma, del lado izquierdo un estéreo sobre una repisa, abajo una librera roja con millones de libros los cuales Julietta disfrutaba comprando, del lado derecho a la par de la puerta, había un gran mueble con fotografías, debajo habían videos, jugos de lo mas pervertidos, y unos cuantos CD que nunca utilizaba, los muebles de la habitación completa eran rojos y las paredes de blanco, nunca había elegido un color porque realmente nunca había sentido que este fuese mi hogar, y los muebles no terminaban allí, frente al hogar habían dos pequeños sillones modernos de color gris, detrás de estos una inmensa cama y detrás de esta tres paneles con fotografías mías, una de ellas era de bebe donde lanzaba un beso, al lado se encontraba ella abrazando a Julietta y la siguiente donde ella bebía un chocolate caliente en la encimera de su casa… los paneles habían sido escogidos por su tía, con un simple edredón blanco con gris, muchos cojines de piel de cebra, iguales al alfombrado, al cada lado de la cama dos mesitas de noche modernas con unas altas lamparitas de mesa negras de las cuales de la punta colgaban muchas piedritas, en medio de la habitación un candelabro blanco, del lado derecho, otra puerta que era cubierta por lo que parecía un trifolio solamente que mas grande, de madera y pequeños tallados de rosas, detrás de este se encontraban dos puertas, el baño y el armario, el baño poseía un jacuzzi en la esquina del fondo, una regadera de vidrio en la esquina contigua, un lavabo, un pequeño mueble azul y un gran espejo iluminado por foquitos, velas rosa adornaban el baño y unas flores naturales sobre el lavabo las cuales se cambiaban constantemente, el piso era de madera obscura y todo el baño era decorado por tonos celeste pastel; en la otra puerta, el armario parecía pequeño, un corredor a la nueva habitación poseía unos estantes a la mitad de la pared, donde se podían ver muchos zapatos, arriba habían cuellos de maniquís en vitrinas mostrando las joyas más exóticas, continuando por el pequeño pasillo donde este se abría a una habitación cuadrada, en medio de este un pequeño círculo de relieve alfombrado de lila con pequeñas flores de un color más fuerte, esta habitación era decorada por los tonos violeta, las encimeras continuaban, no estaban cerras, eran blancas donde las millones de blusas, faldas, jeans, shorts, camisetas… estaban perfectamente doblados, al lado derecho continuaban hasta la mitad para luego transformarse en un armario donde podías colgar cosas en perchas, habían vestidos de los más largos hasta los más cortos y trajes ejecutivos, en la pared contigua exactamente al lado de la entrada del pasillo habían espejos de cuerpo completo, la siguiente pared la mitad era de madera caoba oscura, donde si abrías encontrarías millones de cosas para maquillaje y cabello, en medio había un banco con el espacio indicado para las piernas, a los lados de este pequeñas bombillas que me recordaban al que una vez había sido mi camerino en Luisiana, fotografías de mi vida estaban colgadas y al lado nuevamente otra mesada completa, adentro estaban todos los accesorios… definitivamente mi habitación no me simbolizaba, me simbolizaba de manera superficial… como lo era ahora, no era un lugar donde pudiese respirar aire fresco, no era un lugar que le dijese que era mío, no era mío… aquella casa pertenecía a los Dwyer.

Tome una pequeña ducha en la regadera y luego me dirigí a mi armario, tome un top verde musgo, una camisa blanca de manga larga que la amare debajo de mi busto, unos pantalones entubados negros y unas botas negras altas de tacón de ajuga, ahora sin duda sabia caminar correctamente pero no podía lucirme tatamente al ser un lugar tan frio, coloque un pequeño brazalete blanco en mi muñeca y unas perlas de sarcillos, con magia transforme mi cabello rubio en uno perfectamente alaciado, una bolsa D&G blanca y tome una chaqueta que me quedaba a mitad del muslo color verde musgo la cual enmarcaba perfectamente mi silueta, con unos guantes y una bufanda en mi cuello; al llegar al garaje tome mi auto un AudiTT rosa, el garaje estaba exactamente del lado hacia mis nuevos vecinos, llevaba el vidrio abierto y cuando salí del garaje sentí varios pares de ojos sobre mí, no habían corazones, sus respiraciones eran profundas… como cuando un humano dormía, no se movieron, estaban como estatuas, mi cuello me pico de ansias por moverlos para poderlos observar de solo sayo, de repente apareció Nicolás, su cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises me miraron con enojo y supe que nuevamente se encontraba molesto con migo por ser una perra.

-¿sales?- pregunto, y yo rodé los ojos, sin duda esperaba encontrarme a casa para darme un sermón el cual ya conocía, acelere un poco pero el retrocedió quedando nuevamente a mi lado, mi carro se detuvo y supe que él había lo había provocado, sin embargo a un me observaba molesto -sales Mary- esa ya no fue una pregunta, sonó mas a un reproche, me le quede viendo -Isabella- me llamo en tono autoritario.

-adivina inteligente- respondí de manera sarcástica, algo se movió en mi corazón… una pequeña pisca al saber que trataba de tan mala forma a quien me había dado tanto cariño, generalmente me comportaba un poco mejor con Julietta, sin embarco con los tíos no era así, era como la adolecente malcriada y rebelde de la casa, era mordaz, sarcástica y burlona, mi corazón hacia mucho no era noble, aquellos dos años habían acabado con migo; de pronto escuche un jadeo, proveniente de mi lado izquierdo, me concentre en la respiración de aquellos que se dedicaban a husmear, no respiraban. Él lanzo un suspiro de frustración y se dejo caer en el respaldo.

-vuelve pronto- demando, yo rodé los ojos y entonces mire de solo sayo a mis vecinos que parecían estar muertos, era una pelinegra, vestida de tonos morados y dorados… a su lado con un hombro sobre la menuda chica estaba un rubio, alto y un poco más lejos una mujer de cabello acaramelado liso, Esme me miraba con la boca levemente abierta, mi corazón aumento su ritmo, "Bella" susurro Alice tan bajo que ningún humano debía de haberle escuchado… aquella fue mi señal para pisar el acelerador a fondo con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo desesperado, aun así pude ver sus rostros en cámara lenta, como Alice se movía dando un paso y Jasper le tomaba del brazo, Esme se acerco corriendo con un flash y se detuvo en la pequeña puerta de hierro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas todos los capítulos anteriores, excluyendo el epilogo, claro está, han sido solamente recuerdos, por eso están en cursiva. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, si llegamos a los cuarenta reviews prometo actualizar el lunes, por cierto en el próximo aparece un Edward más o menos acosador :)**

**recuerden que sí dejan un review les doy un adelanto.**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, cuídense!**

**Gracias por sus review, favoritos & alertas.**

_**Roxii Cullen **_


	7. tentando a la suerte

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary:** Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera 2. mi vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**tentando a la suerte"**

_Capitulo seis_

"Los recuerdos comunes son a veces los más pacíficos_** "**_

_**Will Rogers**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

… "_Bella" susurro Alice tan bajo que ningún humano debía de haberle escuchado… aquella fue mi señal para pisar el acelerador a fondo con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo desesperado, aun así pude ver sus rostros en cámara lenta, como Alice se movía dando un paso y Jasper le tomaba del brazo, Esme se acerco corriendo con un flash y se detuvo en la pequeña puerta de hierro._

El auto rechino sobre el pavimento; Los Cullen estaban acá y eran mis vecinos… aquellos vampiros los cuales nuestra raza odiaba. Hacia millones de años los hechiceros eran demasiados y gobernábamos, sin embargo las ideologías de que nosotros éramos seres diabólicos surgieron y los originarios habían sido los vampiros, ellos fueron los que lograron meter esa ideología en la mente humana, se dedicaron a exterminarnos… ellos colaboraban también, pero tenían un aleado de su parte, la reina de los hechiceros, ella era manipulada por aquellos seres voraces que se dedicaban a beber nuestra dulce sangre… muchas historias dicen que se había enamorado de un vampiro el cual la termino acecinando y luego se suicido, otras dicen que ella tenía un hijo el cual se encontraba bajo el poder vampírico y la más certera era que ella realmente nos odiaba, odiaba nuestra raza, se sentía resentida al tener que ocupar el lugar que le fue impuesto, lo odiaba con todo su corazón y no quería gobernar nada, por eso ella logro eliminar a muchos hechiceros, cuando los vampiros notaron que ya no existía esta raza la mataron… pero aun así quedaron muy pocos los cuales se ocultaron durante siglos… así continuaron reproduciéndose, ocultos de los vampiros, manipulándolos y matándolos en secreto, hasta estos días. Yo sabía matar, solo lo había hecho con un vampiro, pero lo había hecho; ahora vivir al lado de unos vampiros seria nuestra desgracia o la suya. Sin embargo aquello no me importaba ahora… lo único me importaba era que el ser a quien más amaba y odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra era mi maldito vecino, Edward Cullen… todavía me causaba una opresión en el pecho pensar en él, pero había aprendido a soportarlo… lo hacía más llevadero; sin duda ellos hallarían similitudes entre Marie y Bella… pero habían demaciadas diferencias, nuestra apariencia, carácter, todo era diferente, era como si yo misma huyese de mí, no quería ser lo que en el fondo era realmente, la había encerado para siempre, Bella ya no existiría, al menos no afuera, adentro aun estaba, llorando amargamente… desolada, como siempre había sido.

Llegue a mi café favorito, donde siempre cazaba a mi nuevo y "duradero" amante, la cafetería se llamaba" Jheu" al principio sin duda me había parecido gracioso y loco, ahora lo adoraba, cada mesa era decorada como si se tratase de una cultura diferente; me dirigí a mi mesa favorita de un estilo afrodisiaco, esta se encontraba al fondo y nadie podía observarme, al menos no alguien que entrara y se dirigiese al lado derecho… donde están las demás mesas y donde podías ordenar, del lado izquierdo habían dos mesas, yo me encontraba en una de ellas y la otra de estilo taguanes que parecía no atraer la atención de los clientes, era un lugar donde podía relajarme sin atraer la mirada de los hombres morbosos; desde que me había transformado en hechicera mi cuerpo había adquirido curvas que me parecían imposibles de llagar a tener, incluso había crecido unos centímetros más.

Anelise llego con mi orden, ella ya sabía lo que pediría lo mismo así que siempre se limitaban a llevármelo, era un trozo de pastel de zanahoria y un expreso, el expreso no era mi café favorito pero era el café que simbolizaba mi vida y me mantenía despierta aunque mi favorito era el mocca y tampoco pediría el pastel de zanahoria, pediría una galleta de chispas de chocolate, pero esa era la antigua Isabella, yo era Marie.

Mientras saboreaba el amargo café, sentí una mirada penetrante, era como la mirada que había recibió de los Cullen hace una hora mientras salía de la casa, me concentre en la persona que había ocupado en la mesa frente a la mía, podía sentir cada esencia de las personas en aquel lugar, incluso ver como era su alma, pero ahora no veía el alma de aquella persona solo su presencia mientras que mi vista se quedaba estancada en el pedazo de pastel de zanahoria que se dirigía a mi boca, aquella persona desprendía un olor dulzón, como a miel, lilas y… sol, era alto, y me observaba, no atentamente sino de lado… su respiración era tranquila como la de los Cullen, sin embargo no se encontraba como una estatua, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente contra el suelo, como debía ser un corazón, aunque no encontraba su corazón, mi mirada se dirigió completamente hacia aquel ser y fue lo que menos espere, aquella persona no poseía aquel brillo que le distinguía de cada persona humana, no podía ver su alma, aunque si podía ver su carácter, era café, como si estuviese casi muerto, como si no tuviese humor y no fuese alguien con pasatiempos ni motivaciones, aquella persona era un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro, era él.

Su mirada se quedo sobre mí, al igual que yo la tenía sobre él, me analizaba completamente… y no podía cambiar nada de mí, no ahora que me encontraba ante sus ojos, y no podía usar algún hechizo para distraerle porque no poseía los conocimientos necesarios para distraer a las demás personas de aquel local; sobre su mesa se encontraba un vaso con agua intacto, su apariencia era igual que la última vez que le había visto… era hermoso, las chispas revoloteaban entre nosotros, sus ojos negros que demostraban la sed que tenían… dejo de respirar y trago lo que debería ser ponzoña acumulada, de repente sentí desprecio hacia aquel ser… Bella debía haber bajado la mirada y largarse de allí, yo no lo hice.

-te gusta lo que ves- hable, mi voz lo saco del estupor, y su mirada se dirigió a mi cuello, supe que poco le faltaba para morderme, se notaba que llevaba tiempo sin alimentarse e incluso parecía enfermo, aun así seguía pareciendo hermoso; para mi sorpresa sonrió ladinamente, como a mí me gustaba, pero no me respondió… a una persona normal le parecería un antipático, pero a mí no, el enojo comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi, realmente le odiaba, tome mi bolsa que había colocado en el respaldo de la silla y me dirigí a su mesa contorneando mis caderas no de forma exagerada pero si sensual, él me observaba con algo que no supe identificar pero muy dentro de mi sabia que esperaba que me dirigiese a su mesa… no lo hice, quise reírme de su rostro cuando pase de largo hacia la caja donde deje el dinero a una pelirroja y luego me largué del café, era consciente de que él se levanto de allí, siguiéndome… no sabía porque era… pero mi teoría más certera era que realmente tenia sed, subí a mi audi y maneje con lentitud, mi auto totalmente polarizado me ayudaba a que él no viese mis ojos violeta, se transformaban en violetas cuando mi poder fluía por las venas con más rapidez de lo que ya hacía, no importaba si usaba lentillas, estos siempre se verían morados… para mi desgracia llegue, quería cobrármelas, quería que pagase todo el daño que él me había causado… sonaba incluso tonto ya que a él le importaba poco.

Al llegar retrocedí levemente abollando su Aston Martini, quise reírme… pero no lo hice porque de seguro él me escucharía, baje del auto sabiendo que mis ojos habían dejado atrás aquel matiz extraño para regresar al azul de mentiras, Edward ya estaba afuera viendo a su auto como si se hubiese muerto, era una pequeña abolladura… casi imperceptible, mi auto seguía en perfectas condiciones.

-mire lo que ha hecho- me acuso, yo levante las manos como si él fuese un policía y yo la acusada, sonreí.

-si… si no fuese usted mi acosador de seguro que no le habría abollado el auto- me observo con furia y yo queriendo reír como una loca, de pronto aparecieron Alice junto a Esme y me sentí tremendamente bipolar… ahora quería pegarme por ser tan estúpida, mi olor seguía siendo igual que el de Bella. –lamento lo de la abolladura, se la pagare-

-¡hola!- me saludo Alice con su voz de campanillas –eres nuestra vecina- aseguro y se acerco a nuestro lado –lamentamos que Edward sea tan acosador-

-si- susurre dando un paso hacia atrás -¿Cómo has sabido tu que él me acosaba?- demande.

-bueno… te hemos escuchado hablar con Edward- si no la conociese pensaría que decía la verdad, el pequeño espacio que había dejado entre las palabras me lo demostraba.

-yo no te había visto- dije de maneta inocente, Esme al ver así a sus hijos intervino.

-un gusto, soy Esme Cullen, somos tus nuevos vecinos- tome su mano en forma de saludo, pero ella me abrazo, extrañamente me sentí bien –y no te preocupes por los gastos del auto-

- no, corren bajo mi cuenta- dije sonriendo.

-soy Alice- al igual que Esme, como si realmente fuese madre e hija, me dio un abrazo efusivo… era como si ella estuviese abrazando a Bella con el mismo cariño.

-mi nombre es Isabella- dije con pesar, no podía llamarme Marie o Mar… ellos ya lo sabían… Nicolás les había dado lo que yo no quería –así que… ¿cómo les parece el lugar?- de ponto recordé que mis primos me esperaban y realmente no quería regresar, jugar un poco con la familia Cullen no estaba mal.

-es realmente encantador- respondió Esme.

-si- comente.

-la casa es fenomenal, pero en definitiva han sido los armarios los que me han encantado- chasque los dedos mientras Alice continuaba papaloteando; el viento vino de del norte, yo le daba la espalda al norte por lo tanto el viento debía llevarles mi olor –igual los… baños- Alice se cayó abruptamente y sus ojos se transformaron negros, al igual que los de Esme, Edward solamente empuño sus manos.

-sí, solamente tengan cuidado con el lavabo, es bastante filudo- dije levantando un poco mi chaqueta para mostrarles donde hacia días me había abierto la piel, la herida se extendía desde mi codo hasta la palma de la mano… aunque verdaderamente esto lo había causado el entreno con el tío, todos pararon de respirar, sabía que tentaba a la suerte mostrándoles mi sangre pero necesitaba lastimarles, un poco de la costra se despego de mi brazo permitiendo que la sangre fluyese libremente, sabía que me causaría mareos y nauseas pero no me importo, Edward gruño y Alice empezó a acercarse hacia mí, a pasos lentos como si realmente no quisiese, para mi mala o buena suerte Nicolás decidió hacer acto de presencia, abrió una de las ventanas que daban hacia donde yo me encontraba y grito con voz clara y fuerte.

-¡Isabella Swan, entra ya!- eso bastó para que su sed desapareciera y me observaran con suspicacia, trague en seco siendo consciente de que ellos me continuaban observando y mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Esme, le ignore mientras me despedía de ellos rápidamente con un beso en sus mejillas, aunque me costó con Edward ya que las chispas se dispararon por mis labios, como antes… como si la Bella escondida en mi interior intentase escapar para tirarse a sus brazos sin que le importara que el ya no le amara; deje una pequeña gota de sangre en cada brazo para distraerles, subí a mi auto para meterlo en el garaje viendo como Edward llevaba sus labios a su brazo izquierdo y lo aspiraba como si de una droga se tratase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas gracias por sus reviews, fav. & alertas; recuerden que si me dejan un review les enviare un adelanto, por cierto ¡gracias a mis lectorías invisibles & saludos! :) ; ****espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, actualizare cuando pueda aunque realmente espero no tardarme demasiado ya que como se los había mencionado hacia bastante tengo las cosas ya escritas. ****Realmente me encuentro emocionada con el siguiente capítulo, la verdad les contare que tenia planeado que Bella descubriese nuevos poderes y que los Cullen se enteraran de quien era ella realmente, hasta ahora pienso no cambiarlo.**

**Bueno… me despido, que tengan un lindo día, noche… tarde :D**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	8. hechizos

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**hechizos"**

_Capitulo siete_

_"Cuanto más atrás puedas mirar, más adelante verás"._

_**Winston Churchill**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_subí a mi auto para meterlo en el garaje viendo como Edward llevaba sus labios a su brazo izquierdo y lo aspiraba como si de una droga se tratase._

Adentro de la casa Dwyer había un silencio sepulcral… yo sabía que ellos se encontraban arriba, en la habitación de estudio, donde practicábamos nuestra hechicería y tía Elena se encargaba de ello… Julietta y yo teníamos la misma edad, ciento siete años, como era obvio nuestra magia no era la misma, mi nivel era inferior, Julietta y Nicolás compartían la misma capacidad de magia aunque no por ello la misma edad ni experiencia; Julietta era sin duda hija de Elena y Felipe, hija _única_… Nicolás había sido acogido hace muchos años atrás por ellos, antes de que su hija naciera, él era hijo una bruja, tía abuela de Felipe e hijo de un licántropo… no un metamorfo, un licántropo, aquella inestabilidad de los hombres de la luna era incompatible para una familia, así que Nicolás y su madre quedaron solos, ella murió en aquellos tiempos donde se dedicaban a nuestra cacería, dejando un su hijo hibrido solo en el mundo… pero aquello solo duro unos años, hasta que Felipe le encontró y lo crio como si fuese su propio hijo, claro que al ser mitad licántropo sin duda le había sido complicado aprender a diferencia de un hechicero puro. Nicolás se enamoro de Julietta desde el primer momento en que la vio… cuando era una bebe apenas, como si lo que Jake me había contado sobre la imprimación existiera de una manera diferente en él, claro que Julietta no se lo había puesto fácil, ella amaba viajar y hacer deportes, así que con doce años de edad, y mientras continuaba creciendo se había marchado por hacer realidad sus sueños, cuando regreso ella ya tenía diecinueve años de vida, aparentaba dieciocho, era mujer todos… pero Nicolás la supo conquistar, así que ambos ahora son la pareja perfecta y llevan ochenta y ocho años juntos y se aman infinitamente, lo cual resulta molesto para mí.

En el ultimo nivel, justo al lado contrario de mi habitación había una puerta de madera caoba sin cerradura, solo mi huella digital podría abrirla, la coloque sobre la molesta y áspera madera para que después de esto ella se abriera lentamente, adentro había poca luz, la única que había provenía de unos extraños candelabros morados que jamás se apagan, estos despedían color violeta, el fuego era violeta… ese era de por sí, nuestro color. La habitación era más grande de lo que aparentaba, millones de estantes altos se extendían en la pared izquierda con libros de lenguas que continuaban siendo intangibles, libros que solamente la reina de los hechiceros habría de comprender, Elena era quien los había conservado, a pesar de aparentar la edad de treinta años ella llevaba millones de vida, incluso más que Carlisle, por extraño que parezca ella había sido una de las diez personas que habían sobrevivido junto con Felipe y el libro del futuro le había rebelado ante sus ojos el verdadero significado de una frase en el, que ella debía conservarlos porque el destino así lo quería.

Julietta y Nicolás leían atentamente un libro que Elena tenía entre sus manos, al momento en el que entre… lo cerro.

-has hablado con los Cullen- fue su recibimiento, por primera vez recibí su voz afilada y con reproche –sabéis que son vampiros, niña que te he enseñado-

-los conozco más que tú, Elena- ella me desafío con la mirada, y se encamino a uno de los estantes, tomo un libro de aquellos intangibles y lo abrió frente a mí, con su dedo perfectamente maquillado de amarillo chillón me señalo una frase… una frase que la comprendía "Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer no podrá establecer comunicación con Vampiros, no hasta que ella misma sea Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan", releí nuevamente la frase sin poder creer que fuese tan explícita, Elena se alejo de mi dejándome el libro sobre los brazos, para extrañes mía abajo continuaba, sin embargo algo llamo más mi atención, una letras aparecían en mayúscula debajo de aquella frase, aparecían como si de fuego se tratasen, como si se estuviesen trazando con un fosforo "A EXCEPCIÓN DE LAS AFINIDADES DE HACÍA MÁS DE UN SIGLO" ¡los Cullen! Exclame dentro de mí, el libro me lo permitía, así que Elena no tenía razón alguna para alejarme de ellos, aquellas letras habían quedado grabadas dentro de otra frase, en medio, en un pequeño espacio pero justo… como si lo hubiesen dejado a propósito "La líder se encuentra entre vosotros, la que parece menos indicada… es ella, cuando vuestra reina lea estas palabras el libro del futuro debe permanecer oculto ante sus ojos, entre las sombras o el destino y el poder mayor que le fue otorgado no continuara, las puertas de aquellas profesiones serán nulas ya que lo certero no existirá y la mala suerte continuara predominando…" las advertencias continuaban, en ese momento Elena arranco el libro de mis manos y me observo suspicaz, de tras de esta me observaban Julietta y Nicolás preocupados, mis brazos habían quedado en el aire sin el libro que ahora ocupaba mis favoritos; observe con terror mi brazo izquierdo, una pequeña ondulación de color purpura obscuro se encontraba en mi muñeca, justamente en medio de la mordida de James.

-¿Qué has leído?- pregunto con temor Elena, su voz de campanillas que se parecían más un susurro elegante me saco del estupor, mordí mi labio inferior.

-la frase que me has dicho que lea- dije colocado mi brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda.

-has tardado demasiado- dude en mi respuesta, ¿le decía que extrañamente había comprendido lo que seguía o le mentía?... opte por ninguna.

-unas nuevas palabras se marcaron en el libro, y llamaron mi atención- ella lo abrió rápidamente con la expresión de horror marcado el rostro –no puedes alejarme de los Cullen, los conozco desde hacía más de un siglo así que… no detendrás a mi mente malévola maquinar algo- respondí con voz sombría.

-escucha Mar, la venganza no traerá nada bueno-

-¡deberías estar de estar en mi lado!- exclame -¡mi vida se ha hecho pedazos por culpa de aquellos vampiros de ojos dorados, les he odiado desde siempre!- ella dejo el libro en el estante nuevamente y Julietta de la mano de Nicolás salieron de la habitación –estas de su lado, deja…

-¡Bella!- exclamo, sentí que mis piernas temblar –escucha niña, vengándote no conseguirás nada, han destruido tu corazón pero aun este se puede recuperar-

-me vengare te guste o no, lo Cullen me la pagaran-

-ellos son parte del pasado-

-y ellos formaron mi presente- grite.

-bien- se rindió –mátalos si quieres, después de todos son vampiros… aunque lo que queda de tu corazón puro no lo permitiría- le mire con el seño fruncido mientras daba la vuelta para salir –espera- me detuve –estudia esto- dijo dándome un libro grueso de otra librera, la madera rechino ante su paso y lo dejo sobre mis manos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía momentos había ocupado mi muñeca.

Salí de la habitación directamente hacia la mía ¿Por qué había logrado leer aquel libro?... se suponía que solo la reina debía comprenderlo, entendía perfectamente que Elena entendiese partes de el… era su deber al ser la guardiana, pero en todo caso yo no debía saberlo.

Entre a mi habitación lentamente, el balcón se encontraba abierto, era de día y relativamente hacía calor, siente grados centígrados, nueve era lo máximo a lo que se podría expirar en septiembre, trece para ser más precisos.

Abrí el libro en la primera pagina, "_Batalla_" era el titulo "_los hechizos de batalla son excesivamente peligrosos, recordar que la practica hace al maestro, sin practica estos podrían fallar y apuntar hacia alguien indiciado; la pronunciación…_" me salte aquella parte, era casi siempre lo mismo en todos los libros, el primer subtitulo era: "_tiempo_", habían muchos tachones, como si Elena antes de entregármelo lo huévese revisado y asegurado de que nada indeseado llegase a mis manos.

_pasado__: podéis recurrir al pasado para saber una sucesión en la que no estuvieseis presente o regresar el tiempo para corregir algo, tener presente que al regresar todo lo que allá ocurrido incluso en la mente de cualquier ser inmortal será borrado, pero no por completo… quedaran pequeños retazos de lo que alguna vez fue, pequeños retazos que aquel ser nunca podrá borrar ni armar, solamente una reina._

"_pasde*" hechizo utilizado para regresar el tiempo, se utiliza de manera en el cual se agregara el año, mes, día, hora, y momento exacto en el que desees, describiendo una pequeña acción, como "pasde, 930, marzo, lunes cuatro, 7:00 am, Alejandra Desorenzo toma un sorbo de vino" _

"_pazde*" hechizo utilizado para regresar el tiempo a un lugar donde no hayas estado ni intervenido, se le agrega en la última parte año, mes, día, hora y lugar exacto; como "pazde,1932, mayo, lunes quince, 9:00 am, Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles, Ponzuelo de Arcon, 9-38"_

_*Para eliminar hechizo, emplearlo al revés*_

_Presente__: podéis utilizar el presente para ubicarse en otra parte (tele transportación) y detenerlo._

"_elock*" hechizo empleado para detener el tiempo._

_Presente- tele transportación__: recite las palabras de manera a adecuada o las moléculas de su cuerpo podrían terminar en lugares y manos indeseadas._

"_telectrum*" este poder se utiliza para tele transportarse, sus moléculas llegaran divididas y podrán unirse generando una luz brillante, segante para los ojos mortales y también para los inmortales, pensar en un lugar conocido._

"_letracion*" poder utilizado para transportase de manera silenciosa, antes de elegir el lugar donde sus moléculas se unirán, podrá inspeccionar el lugar; peligroso a la hora de que desee transportarse a un lugar lleno de hechiceros experimentados que conozcan como se desarrollan sus poderes únicos; solamente se puede utilizar en un lugar donde se halla visitado._

"_transtele*" hechizo utilizado para tele trasporte, se puede utilizar en un lugar en el que no tenga conocimiento… esta actuara de la misma manera que "telectrum" respecto a la luz brillante, solamente agregar el lugar exacto, como "transtele, Estados Unidos, New York,_ _Dwyer Cultural Center_, _primera habitación, esquina derecha_"

_*Para eliminar hechizo, emplearlo al revés*_

_Futuro:__ El futuro es el poder más grande que posee, las posibilidades de lo desconocido para usted son imposibles._

_Conocer a sus oponentes por medio de lo incierto, averiguando las otras ideas que han maquinado para conocerlos; ver el futuro totalmente escrito en piedra… imposible de cambiar; no recura a él demasiado (sugerencia: una vez al día), máximo dos… si no se encuentra totalmente capacitada para ello puede causar serios daños en su magia, aprendizaje y memoria, recuerda Isabella que esto es lo más fácil y más complicado._

De allí todo se encontraba tachado, pequeñas partes de letras aun seguían allí pero nada podía ser distinguido, fruncí el seño al ver que las siguientes paginas continuaban así, como si alguien hubiese chisporroteado tinta negra sobre este libro, la ultima parte tenía una parte limpia.

_Invisibilidad:__ con este poder nunca será podrá ser vista, cuando elimine el hechizo (*Para eliminar hechizo, emplearlo al revés) usted regresara al lugar donde realmente se encuentra, recuerde que los sonidos como su corazón y las pisadas no serán no existen._

"_blanco*" hechizo para ser invisible y atravesar materia solida. Atención: recuerde cuidar su sombra, no confié en ella pero cuídela… no es la misma sobra que la ha acompañado durante su vida, esa sobra es su espíritu, usted es el alma_

El libro tenía el título de "básico" en su portada con letras intangibles para otros, el libro se cerró por si solo uniendo sus cerraduras, acerque mi mano temerosa y comenzó a abrirse, aleje mi mano y continuo cerrándose, lo observe maravillada y me puse de pie, luego lo coloque debajo de mi sofá y recite aquel hechizo "blanco", con una idea en mente, mi voz… no parecía mía, parecía una voz endemoniada y afilada, fina y seductora, al mirar nuevamente hacia el espejo allí no había nada, solo podía ver una sombra en el suelo… entonces comprendí porque debía de cuidarme de mi propia sombra, varias veces Reneé contando historias de miedo decía que el espíritu era la parte del ser humano que se dedicaba a espantar.

Salte ágilmente hasta caer debajo de mi balcón, todavía en casa Dwyer, así que solo me eche a correr como un flash, atravesando la pared que nos dividía de los Cullen.

Atravesé la primera pared que me dirigía al comedor, nadie se encontraba allí como era obvio, la mesa era de cristal y la decoración en tonos neutros, su casa era exactamente igual que la de los Dwyer a excepción de sus colores tranquilos y pacíficos, los nuestros que eran chintos (_se refiere a colores extremadamente brillantes y a veces molestos) _y cálidos, como el comedor en tonos rojos que Elena insistía en conservarlo así porque según ella comeríamos mejor, la sala no era tan cálida, pero poseía un azul eléctrico combinado con amarillo pastel, y aunque sonase extraño… me gustaba, así era nuestra casa, la de ellos era tan, tan… pacifista, seguí hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Esme y Emmett, ambos observaban atentamente a través de la ventana, donde se veía mi balcón con las puestas abiertas, Esme volteo a ver en mi dirección y mordí mi labio inferior, entonces sentí algo frio y duro como la roca atravesarme, luego me encontré caminando atreves de la roca, veía a Esme y Emmett, con una mayor claridad, mi vista se había depreciado al ser un alma vagante pero ahora parecía haberla recuperado aunque aún seguía levemente empañada, Esme estampo sus labios con los míos, entonces comprendí, yo era un alma vagante y había sido absorbida por un cuerpo solido.

-te amo- me encontré diciendo con una voz varonil y cálida, entonces pose mi mano sobre la cintura de Esme y observe hacia arriba, donde mi cuerpo se encontraba parado viendo hacia el frente como una estatua ¡Diablos! Pensé, me encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Carlisle, realmente era un alma atrapada, pero ¿Dónde estaba el ama de Carlisle? Inspeccione el área con la vista que este inmortal me proporcionaba y no encontré nada, no… porque Carlisle no tenia alma.

¿Eso significaba que…? Que los Cullen no poseían alma.

Al igual que… los hechiceros ¿no?, Elena no podía haberse equivocado de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Enferma pero acá me encuentro :), ¡estuve a punto de morirme! (soy asmática)... es una broma (ni tanto) como les decía… se que a algunas les había prometido mas acción pero los hechizos me han comido los dedos, haha. Espero que les allá gustado el capi & para quienes no les había comentado tengo planeado que aparezca Félix con la misión de matar a Bella… aparece Edward, tatarata O.O , bueno… las dejare allí para que quieran leer, haha.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	9. rencor

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Sugerencia de música: Amarte a ti de Ricardo Argona.**

"**rencor"**

_Capitulo ocho_

_"__Hay una estrella sobre nosotros, que une a las almas de primer orden, a pesar de que los mundos y las eras los separen"_

_**Christina Sweden**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Eso significaba que…? Que los Cullen no poseían alma._

_Al igual que… los hechiceros ¿no?, Elena no podía haberse equivocado de nuevo…_

La mano de Esme se poso en mi cintura hasta llegar a la parte baja donde… donde me dio un apretón, salte, no sé cómo fue pero el cuerpo de Carlisle salto junto a mi alma, Esme me miro asustada y de repente lo sentí, el aire chocando contra mis mejillas, los sonidos, la respiración de todos en la casa, absolutamente todo, y lo supe… me estaba fusionando en el cuerpo de Carlisle y grite o mas bien chille.

Esme me miro con duda y Emmett me ignoro.

-vuelvo en unos minutos- dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba afuera de la cocina pasando por el comedor, luego subió las escaleras, en la primera habitación, la cual permanecía abierta, Alice miraba hacia la nada… o más bien hacia unas cortinas cerradas mientras que Jasper la observaba desde la cama con expresión desolada, sin embargo Carlisle paso como si no le importase… como si fuese de siempre _"Alice está cansada de cuidar a Jasper como si fuera su hijo" _ Ese pensamiento inundo mi mente, era de Carlisle, ¿Alice harta de Jasper? "_debe haber una forma para que Alice deje de comportarse así, si… hipotéticamente Jasper no tuviese el deseo de la sangre humana, su esposa no estaría tan fastidiada, pero…" _**(Empieza la canción) **los pensamientos de Carlisle se detuvieron, a causa de una voz como el terciopelo…_amarte a ti no es lo mejor lo tengo claro, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas, como ayarle figuras a las nubes, como ir al cine o no hacer nada_ que poco a poco iba aumentando el volumen mientras avanzaba.

-amarte a _ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta…quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista_- era un susurro, un susurro de la voz de él; pude contemplar a Edward en el piano de cola, cantaba… era la primera vez que le observaba cantar, iba a mitad de una canción. -_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto… para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina, de ser por siempre solo un ciudadano, solo uno más, amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte… para acordarme de que existo y de que siento, para tener que pensar todas las noches, para vivir_- continuo tocando el teclado, sus dedos de pianista se deslizaban sobre el … como a mí me gustaba -_amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida, es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga, es lo sublime junto con lo idiota… es lo que siento y a quien le importa; amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa, es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado, es la ruleta rusa por un beso… es lo de siempre improvisado; amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo, que cree que ser feliz es estar libre y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto… amarte a ti, es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro, es también haberte odiado un par de veces, amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos y así será._ – Lanzo un suspiro y dijo sin voz- _mientras nos dure_-

-Edward- dijo Carlisle, mientras mis piernas se movían constantemente para acercarme a él –comprende que a tu madre le es difícil verte de esta manera… por favor tomaste tu decisión…

-Carlisle- susurro –la tome pero no es que me guste, lo hice por su bien-

-¡no!- exclame, él me miro asustado y yo más… finalmente estaba en el cuerpo de Carlisle… completamente, mis movimientos del pie eran los de Carlisle y los míos ¿Dónde, donde esta Carlisle? ¡Mierda, ahora… ahora que putas!

-Carlisle ¿Por qué maldices tanto?- él… ¡él leía mi mente! –sí, leo tu mente- mierda, mierda, mierda…

-Edward- chillo Alice entrando a la habitación –he visto, he visto a Bella- mi cuerpo se puso rígido… ella…

-¿Cómo?- grito Edward –la única forma es que ella fuese un…

-vampiro- susurro Alice, me reí mentalmente… este par de locos sin duda ni consideraban la verdadera vida de "Bella", ¿aun tenían la esperanza? Definitivamente se les salió un tornillo.

-Bella ¿está viva?- entro Emmett –de seguro esta mas que feliz celebrando su cumpleaños en el cielo… imbécil ella no te merecía- en ese momento quise sonreír y tirarme a los brazos del vampiro… Emmett defendía a Bella; Edward bajo la cabeza y entro Jasper.

-cálmate- rugió el rubio –cálmate, no te soporto- grito, Alice se ubico al lado de su esposo e intentaba calmarlo, claro que era obvio que aun encontraba molesta esa tarea.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunto Esme acercándose a él que estaba en el piano con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras sus codos apoyados en las teclas hacían sonidos estruendosos y poco coordinados.

-Edward esta mal… hoy es trece de septiembre- entonces caí en cuenta, nunca celebrábamos los cumpleaños en la casa Dwyer, ni siquiera sabía cuando era la fecha de cumpleaños de los miembros de aquella familia, sin embargo ahora que escarbaba en mis recuerdos humanos, recordé el día que mas había odiado a mis dieciocho años.

-¡mi cumpleaños!- exclame con voz chillante, era la voz de Carlisle elevado unas notas más haciéndolo agudo y molesto –digo- carraspee incomoda intentando arreglar "la voz" –el cumpleaños de M… I… digo Bella- ¿Qué hacia ahora? El libro tenía razón… debía tener experiencia para probar estos hechizos, y… un grito me saco de mi estupor.

-quien eres y que hiciste con Carlisle- rugió Rosalie, yo moví mi cabeza como si estuviese poseía y le sonreí de forma pequeña con una mirada de venganza.

-Rosalie- dije, extrañamente mi voz sonó como la de Bella no Mar que era más cantarina, era mi voz de humana, áspera y femenina -¿no me recuerdas?- ella grito.

-Bella- susurro Alice, yo reí mostrando todos los dientes.

-Isabella, querida Alice, cuánto tiempo sin verte, los años te han sentado bien- de seguro ahora parecía una loca –amiga del alma, gracias por abandonarme- pase de largo y mire directamente a Edward, este… este me miraba pero no sabía identificar sus sentimientos -vine a atormentarte Edward- susurre –mi alma no ha podido descansar en paz, lo lograre cuando me vengue de ti- técnicamente no era así, pero podía sentir el miedo de ellos, para mi extrañeza había miedo, tristeza, vergüenza y horror, entonces dije blanco al revés. –ocnalb- sentí como mi alma se movía delante antes de abandonar el cuerpo frio de roca, luego percibí algo cálido… un golpeteo como de un martillo, me encontraba en algo solido… de una temperatura normal, era solido y pesaba, no demasiado pero a comparación de mi alma este cuerpo pesaba demasiado, sentía el aire golpeándolo pero a diferencia del cuerpo de Carlisle no me había estremecer… esto era más bien placentero, lo sentí suave y firme luego llego un golpe en la cabeza.

Parpadeé lentamente, el sol me pegaba en la cara, una pequeñas puntas frías se pegan en mis brazos descubiertos, el aire azotaba mi rostro y lo único que mi visión me permitía observar era un cielo gris… nublado, lleno de contaminantes y cables, rallado como si alguien hubiese garabateado sobre ellos pero realmente eran los aviones que causaban ello… no eran como los cielos cuando era humana, al menos el pasto verde se podía comprar; estaba en el jardín, mi cuerpo que anteriormente se encontraba en el balcón había caído al peso del alma provocándome un golpe en la cabeza, esta palpitaba y no pude evitar hacer una mueca, entonces recordé… recordé que había actuado como una niña vengativa llevándome por el rencor, por el odio a la familia Cullen… en vez de aprovechar lo que tenia para hacerles sufrir, pude haberles maldecido en el cuerpo de su líder, pude haberlos sentir como miserables insectos… como Bella se había sentido una vez, llevar a cabo la venganza de Bella, incluso quitarles una extremidad, arrasar con su casa… quizás hasta matar, acabar con el cuerpo de su líder, o con alguien más… tenia millones de opciones y como la adolecente que aun seguía siendo, las desaproveche.

Entonces me sentí observada, era una mirada lejana pero que incluso llegaba a ser penetrante y desee poder ver el futuro, dese que Elena no hubiese manchado aquellas palabras que me servirían y de pronto lo vi, Félix Vulturi se abalanzaba sobre mí con agilidad y callo a mis pies para jalarme de ellos y por primera vez utilice lo que el tío me había enseñado… en aquel instante supe que los años desperdiciados en lucha no habían sido en vano, tome sus piernas y los jale, el cayo sobre mí, le volteé, lo tome del cuello levantándolo, el amarro sus piernas a mi cintura para jalarme y empezarme a tomar del cuello, me coloco dando la espada, di una patada hacia atrás y con mis uñas recién crecidas las estampe sobre el cuello del vampiro para elevarlo, extendí una capa sobre él para que no se moviera… era una capa como las que podía ver con su alma, solo que esta no se parecía al fuego desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, esta era una línea firme sobre la roca que se hacía llamar cuerpo.

-¿a que has venido?- pregunte con voz afilada, la misma voz que aparecía cuando me transformaba en mi verdadero yo, deje una abertura en mi hechizo, justamente en su boca para que pudiese hablar –habla- apreté mas su cuello y pequeñas rajaduras comenzaron a formarse por sus mejillas.

-no- apreté más y por su mirada paso el miedo.

-muere entonces-

-Vulturi, Aro… quiere, su alguien… acabar-

-Aro quiere acabar con mi raza- reí escandalosamente –es lamentable que no puedas devolverle mis saludos- apreté fuertemente su cuello, antes de matarle pero entonces Edward apareció, le solté dejándolo libre y quitando el escudo a su alrededor… no podía permitir que el vampiro de ojos dorados me descubriera… todos los vampiros eran iguales, querían matar a los hechiceros, físicamente éramos más hermosos y menos fuertes, eso nos diferenciaba… claro que la magia tardaba veinte segundos exactos en expandirse completamente por nuestro cuerpo, ellos debían aprovechar esos segundo para matarnos; Félix me empujo y caí dolorosamente sobre la grama, Edward se tiro sobre Félix y comenzó la pelea, obviamente Félix iba ganando pero su interés no era matarlo a él sino a Isabella, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de tirarse sobre mí, él me rescataba nuevamente, aunque no era necesario, de pronto algo me elevo en brazos, era Alice, la mire ella me miro, un extraño brillo se comenzaba a instalar en sus ojos y pareció reconocerme, algo dentro de mi me lo dijo, no era por la leve sonrisa en su rostro o el cariño de sus ojos, era un corazonada imposible de ignorar; Edward y Félix luchaban, haciendo borrones que podía distinguir hasta que lo estampo en el suelo comenzando a matarlo, las mejillas del cobrizo se rajaron y escuche un "crack" mientras este doblaba su extremidad, Alice me soltó y se dirigió a su hermano… ella obviamente no sabía nada de lucha y Félix aprovecho para tomarla del cuello y colocarla junto a su hermano, ambos estampados en la pared de ladrillo mientras el Vulturi apretaba sus cuellos, mire nuevamente la escena… ellos venían a ¿salvarme?, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y tampoco importaba, el maldito vampiro venia a matarme a mi ¿no?, no a ellos y a pesar del odio que sentía, del rencor y tristeza, de todo el daño que los Cullen me habían hecho por simplemente engañarme, me levante incluso las rápido que un vampiro, cuando estuve detrás de Feliz le tome del cuello y lo volqué hacia al suelo mientras dejaba mi bota pisando su espalda, acerque mi rostro al suyo y susurre "nos vemos pronto" y con fuerza lo apreté hasta explotarlo en menos de cinco segundos, luego le prendí fuego. Lo que le había dicho a Félix era simplemente la verdad, ambos nos encontraríamos en el infierno; Alice estuvo a mi lado en un dos por tres antes de tirarse a mis brazos.

-sabía que mi mejor amiga me salvaría- temblé, pero no por su temperatura o porque quisiera llorar, temblé por los sentimientos de odio que contenía, por el cinismo de la vampira.

-me he salvado a mi misma- dije alejándome.

-Bella- susurro Edward pasmado, yo rodé los ojos.

-muérete imbécil- pero él no me escucho, se tiro sobre mí para elevarme en sus brazos e intentar juntar sus labios con los míos, furiosa y sin poder controlarme lo estampe en el muro.

-Bella detente- grito Alice, pero no era consciente de ello, sentía un odio tan grande que no me podía controlar… los odiaba, debía haber dejado que Félix los carbonizara.

-no eres quien para darme ordenes, cállate- grite hacia Alice y luego me dirigí hacia el cobrizo–crees que después de tanto tiempo podría perdonarles, creen que después de todo lo que sufrí por su culpa queda un poco de sentimiento hacia ustedes, ¡no!, así que lárguense antes que los mate yo misma- sentí mi sangre hervir, supe que mis ojos violeta por primera vez asustaban, mi cabello ardía como si fueran llamas pero podía verse rojo a causa del sol, mi piel blanca… pálida como la leche daba un aspecto fantasmal y… me lancé sobre Alice, sin poder controlar mis instintos animales…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, alertas & fav.**

**Recueden que: REVIEW= PREVIEW.**

**¡Los cullen saben la verdad! wahaha, ¿qué creen que pasen?... pronto aparecerá Alec y Jane ¡wuju! por cierto nuestra Bella muy pronto va a regresar a la escuela :D**

**Cuidence!**

**Roxii Cullen**


	10. jugando las cartas

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**jugando las cartas"**

_Capitulo nueve_

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"_

_**William Shakespeare**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-no eres quien para darme ordenes, cállate- grite hacia Alice y luego me dirigí hacia el cobrizo–crees que después de tanto tiempo podría perdonarles, creen que después de todo lo que sufrí por su culpa queda un poco de sentimiento hacia ustedes, ¡no!, así que lárguense antes que los mate yo misma- sentí mi sangre hervir, supe que mis ojos violeta por primera vez asustaban, mi cabello ardía como si fueran llamas pero podía verse rojo a causa del sol, mi piel blanca… pálida como la leche daba un aspecto fantasmal y… me lancé sobre Alice, sin poder controlar mis instintos animales…_

Alice quedo petrificada en su lugar y Jasper salto alejándola de mí, la coloco detrás de su espalda y rugió. –¡les he dicho que se marchen!- exclame poseída, Alice y Edward conservando aun la mirada incrédula comenzaron a alejarse mientras que Jasper cuidaba sus espaldas, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y mi cabello cayo al lado de mi cabeza perdiendo la vida que había adquirido hacia pocos segundos… no podía permitir que ellos recordasen realmente quien era… -_pasde, 2091, septiembre, sabado trece, 17:12 pm, Isabella Swan abre el libro de hechizos "básico"- _dije con voz afilada y todo se transformo como un huracán… que absorbía a todas las personas y las cosas materiales… jalándolas como si fuese un agujero negro hasta que me tomo a mí.

Abrí los ojos, me sentía un poco débil pero liviana… frente a mi había una mujer de cabello rubio en mi habitación… leyendo mi libro, el libro de hechizos, me acerque a ella con la intención de arrancárselo cuando la observe mejor, su cabello rubio era largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos azul eléctrico se movían por el libro, tenía una nariz pequeña y fina, cejas largas y depiladas, unos labios rosa, el inferior sobresaliente y las mejillas pálidas… era yo, estaba leyendo el libro atentamente y no parecía estatua, era yo mientras hojeaba el libro de hechizos en busca de algo que no estuviese manchado, mi mano se acerco a mi otra yo y esta desapareció… fue absorbida por mí, como si un aire la hubiese volado, yo la había absorbido y el libro cayo… había regresado el tiempo.

¿Ósea que Félix debía estar vivo?

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras corriendo… en la sala de estar Elena ojeaba el periódico, no levanto la mirada cuando yo entre.

-oye Elena- dije acercándome a ella y tomando asiento a su lado–cuando regresamos el tiempo ¿todo pasa a ser igual?-

-veo que has estudiado- respondió dando la vuelta a la hoja.

-si… entonces-

-todas las cosas deben de saberse a su tiempo- le mire molesta y me levante del sofá.

-¿quieres que aprenda no?-

-aprende por ti misma- dijo levantando la mirada que era totalmente indiferente.

-¡nunca quieres enseñarme completamente! Sin duda el libro de las profecías se confundió al elegirte-

-podrías ser más discreta Mary, las paredes oyen- gruñí.

-¡Elena!- exclame, Daniel entro en ese momento y saludo a su esposa luego me ignoro… como siempre, me daba igual de todas maneras era mi tío pero parecía fastidiado cuando nos encontraba discutiendo, lo cual era casi siempre… prefería ahorrarse lo demás –tío- dije botando mi pie sobre el suelo como niña malcriada –Elena no quiere rebelarme algo importante… quiere que estudie pero no puede enseñarme nada- le acuse.

-¿y que es hija?-

-no quiere decirme si al regresar el tiempo todo regresa a su normalidad-

-¡suficiente!- exclamo Elena –sígueme al estudio- sonreí sabiendo que había ganado, dentro ella me pidió que me sentase en el viejo sillón de cuero desgastado y empolvado mientras que divida el pisaron de yeso en tres líneas horizontales, la de en medio era mucho más pequeña, el sonido chirriante lleno la habitación y ella dibujo dos muñecas de palitos en la primera división y otra en la ultima

-Bien Isabella, escucha porque será la última vez que te diga algo por tu cuenta, si no faltases tanto a las clases sabrías como descubrir lo demás ¡no repetiré las clases solo para ti!, así que deja de ser egoísta-

-bien, ahora habla- demande, ella suspiro.

-esta eres tu- dijo señalando a la primera muñequita –olvida a lo demás este es tu tiempo- señalo el rectángulo –estas son las personas a las que convives por ese momento- dibujo otro tres círculos –este te odio, este te amo y el ultimo le mataste – asentí –el ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivíos entonces se irá al mas haya- realizo una flecha mientras lo trasladaba al rectángulo de en medio -bien, eso significa que él ya no pertenece a esta vida por lo tanto si tu regresas el tiempo el continuara muerto- sentí mi postura relajarse

-¿no le puedo revivir?-

-paciencia mi niña; ahora a él le enamoraste y el otro te odia, regresas al tiempo por lo tanto todo ocurrirá igual a menos que tu lo evites… lo lograrías encontrándote a ti… porque te dividiste eres tu futuro y tu pasado pero tarde o temprano deberán unirse porque tu no vales nada, eres invisible eres el espíritu mientras que el pasado se queda con tu alma y tu cuerpo-

-oye los hechiceros tenemos alma ¿no?-

-entonces él que te amo recuerda que te ama, el que te odia recuerda que te odia aunque no sepan porque, si es listo lo dejara pasar y lo refundiría en el fondo de su mente, pero si no quizás actué de manera espontanea-

-ya, pero tenemos…

-no Isabella ya te había dicho que no-

-pero entonces que onda cuando me divido, ¡me haces un lio!-

-los hechiceros normales no tiene alma niña; acá se acabo la clase si quieres descubrir algo mas hasta por ti misma- casi antes de abandonar la habitación se volteo y me dijo –recuerda que aunque sea una pequeña acción todo tiene consecuencias- me estremecí ¿los Cullen tendrían afecto u odio así mi? y de que se refería Elena con los hechiceros normales… era una loca, odiaba los acertijos.

Me levante del asiento y camine por la estancia acariciando la vieja madera, ¿acaso podía eliminar sus sentimientos hacia mí?... debía haber alguna forma, pero de seguro Estela se negaría a dármela a menos claro está que le contase el porqué, lo cual no cavia en mis posibilidades, estaba claro que Jasper me odiaba, Rosalie y Carlisle le seguirían ¿no? Eme acompañaría a su esposo, poseer su cuerpo me había traído problemas, Alice me tendría miedo… Emmett no lo sé y Edward rencor, el afecto también quedaba descartado… era imposible que este existiese en ellos, me recargue sobre un estante y en ese momento algo como una pequeña manta se poso en mis ojos, aun así era consciente de la habitación pero tenía una imagen sobrepuesta a esta, como una visión…

_La obscuridad llenaba el lugar, la luz se colaba por las ventanas mientras que la cortina amarilla la dejaba entre ver, en la habitación habían dos siluetas, eran hombres… uno se encontraba todavía sentado mientras que el otro hombre que era mucho más dotado rebuscaba entre lo que parecía un armario._

_Se oyó un trueno y el hombre dejo de buscar… sus rostros se iluminaron, el primer hombre que estaba sentado se encontraba de espaldas, solo su cabello castaño fue iluminado mientras que el otro hombre de cabello hasta los hombros se volteaba señalando una hoja con el rostro de incredulidad._

_-deberías de buscarla- le reprochaba lanzándole la hoja, la oscuridad reino de nuevo en el lugar._

_-debe estar allá, con ellos, es parte del destino- la voz del segundo hombre era gruesa._

_-¡maldita sea!- grito el otro – ¿no deseas verla y aclararle todo?-_

_-el trato era tenerla durante veinte años, ella se marcho antes-_

_-por lo tanto te quedan dos años- el hombre negó y sollozo._

_-todo está perdido- de pronto una mujer entro a la habitación, podía verse su cabello rubio una vez más cuando el rayo alumbro el lugar._

_-dejen de amargarse tanto, por favor J solo será un tiempo más antes de que se nos permita nuevamente verla… entonces ella ya estará bien… recuerda que aunque cueste reconocerlo está en mejores manos- el hombre que se apodaba J se quedo en silencio antes de dejarse caer hasta quedar en el suelo, la mujer al igual que el hombre se quedaron como estatuas mientras que la lluvia continuaba repiqueteando contra el tejado. _

-Mar- entro Nicolás, antes de que me diese cuenta de asimilarlo me abrazo… ya casi nunca lo hacía.

-suéltame- dije alejándome.

-¿Qué ocurre Mar?-

-a que te refieres baboso- dije molesta porque se hubiese tomado la libertad de abrazarme.

-lloras-

-yo no lloro- mi mano se dirigió a mis mejillas y efectivamente allí estaba el rastro de sangre, lo observe con terror, tenia tanto tiempo de no llorar y de no sentir su olor que este me golpeo, mi cuerpo se tambaleo y Nicolás me tomo en brazos mientras que intentaba limpiar la sangre antes de que yo desmayase.

-nunca te había visto llorar- dijo impresionado –solo… respira por la boca- hice lo hice mientras continuaba llorando en el pecho de mi primo con las manos amaradas a su cuello.

-no se lo… cuentes a na-na- nadie- suplique en medio del llanto, él me observo todavía preocupado, el olor ya no lo sentía gracias a la respiración por la boca.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Charlie y Reneé si-si siguen vivos- asegure –tú tú lo sabías-

-solo duerme- sentí mi cuerpo más liviano mientras era forzada hacia el mundo de los sueños.

**En la casa Cullen**

El piano acompañado de una voz fúnebre resonaba por toda la estancia, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle observaban un partido de baseball en la cocina ya que Rosalie se había empeñado en utilizar sala de estar mientras veía un programa de moda ignorando al enamorado que se dedicaba a continuar lamentándose.

-Jasper no podemos seguir así- decía Alice mientras observaba a su esposo –puedes solo por un momento no…- lanzo un suspiro y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra celeste.

-Alice perdóname, pero reconoce que ya soy un mejor vegetariano- dijo sin darse cuenta de que su esposa se encontraba en medio de una visión –tu porque nunca lo has probado… sabias lo que querías e ibas a ser desde… siempre-

La bailarina se recompuso y se puso de pie.

-dejaremos esto para otro momento- demando mientras salía de la habitación, llego donde Edward tocaba el piano y al no encontrar a Carlisle allí se tiro sobre Edward volcándolo del banquillo.

-Bella está viva… la he visto- dijo mostrándole una visión donde ella era cargada en brazos por un hombre sin rostro, pero su cabellera castaña era inconfundible.

-¿Por qué la tiene ese hombre en un lugar tan lúgubre?-

-quizás, o obviamente tu vampira es consolada- él lanzo un suspiro.

-Alice yo… siento…- Jasper entro a la habitación y le observo molesto.

-solo quieres traer desgracias a esta familia… ahora te enamoras de la vecina, ¿Cómo? Si apenas la has visto-

-y tu porque la odias… no tienes porque- dijo Edward molesto quitándose a su hermana de la enzima.

-la verdad concuerdo con Jaz, Isabella me da un poco de mala espina-

-¡no la conocen!- exploto Edward.

-tu tampoco- dijo Jasper quitando de enfrente a su esposa mientras la colocaba en su espalda.

-pese que amabas a Bella… ahora ella está viva y…-

-ella hiso su vida, como yo se lo pedí, ¿acaso no tengo yo la oportunidad de amar tambien?.. Son unos egoístas solo ustedes quieren tener amor, en cambio yo estoy solo e Isabella es una persona muy hermosa y amable-

-no sabes si realmente hiso su vida al lado de alguien más- grito Jasper.

-ella estaba en brazos de otro; Isabella es…

-no la conoces-

-pero lo haré- gruño –lo haré- repitió convenciéndose a si mismo… Alice le observo con molestia.

-en tus sueños- declaro Jasper, Edward le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-abandonaste a mi mejor amiga lo menos que podrías hacer ahora es verificar su vida como vampira… solo quieres a Isabella porque se parece demasiado a Bella- Edward bajo la vista y abandono la habitación porque no quería reconocer lo que era cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Recuerden review= preview**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y especialmente a mis lectoras silenciosas :D**

**Actualizare cuando lleguemos a los 60 reviews.**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	11. rápido

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**rápido"**

_Capitulo diez_

"_Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria: o sea, las acciones mutuas de dos cuerpos siempre son iguales y dirigidas en sentido opuesto."_

_**Tercera ley de Newton.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-abandonaste a mi mejor amiga lo menos que podrías hacer ahora es verificar su vida como vampira… solo quieres a Isabella porque se parece demasiado a Bella- Edward bajo la vista y abandono la habitación porque no quería reconocer lo que era cierto. _

Algo se estrujo en mi interior… como si en mucho tiempo el aire no pudiese entrar a mis pulmones con la misma facilidad de casi un siglo, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de suspirar, era como la primera noche que había pasado en esta casa… en la casa Dwyer; recuerdo que el vuelo había sido largo con muchas escalas pero finalmente llegamos a Holanda, allí nos esperaba Nicolás, como un verdadero enamorado esperando a su doncella, pero le fue difícil diferenciar cual de nosotras era… a la lejanía nos observaba con los ojos entrecerrados pero claro que no se confundió al tomar a Julietta en brazos… solamente porque ella había corrido a él; Daniel y Elena me habían recibido como fuese una hija perdida para luego llevarme a la que sería mi habitación, Elena la había decoro previamente para mi… la primera noche llore como una bruta sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho que ahora había renacido, aquella mañana decidí abandonarla cuando me vi rodeada de mimos y elogios… era maravilloso, lo material paso a formar el primer plano de mi vida, nunca viaje a visitar a Charlie ni Reneé, tampoco habíamos vivido demasiado cerca como para ir de paso; vivimos en Italia, China, Japón, África, El salvador, Venezuela, Brasil para luego perder la cuenta, finalmente nos restablecimos nuevamente en esta casa, en la misma Holanda, conocía casi todo el mundo a excepción de Canadá, México, Guatemala y Belice, mis tíos se habían encargado de ello; adoraba mi vida… y no pensaba cambiarla por sentimientos.

Luego de algún tiempo pude observar que mis tíos no eran los típicos padres cariñosos, Daniel era un hombre preocupado que continuamente metía las narices en asuntos importantes y los que no importaban, Elena era la despreocupación en persona, ambos aficionados de la ecología, al orden pero tenían sus cosas locas, ambos tenían errores pero aun así llegue a tenerles afecto, pequeño pero les tuve.

Deje la vista estancada en el pequeño reloj amarillo en la mesita de noche, las veintitrés con doce… necesitaba urgentemente arrancar los pensamientos tan detallistas que tenia.

Me levante y a una velocidad rápida coloque unas medias negras en mis piernas, una blusa larga, unas botas que me llegaban hasta medio muslo de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero café, me maquille exageradamente con rojo en los labios y deje una coleta alta mal hecha; todos dormían así que en vez de despertarles con los tacos brinque por el balcón, saque mi auto y lo monte… era una noche que prometía lo mejor.

Scarlett ya me esperaba afuera de su casa con una minifalda vaquera celeste, unas botas altas gris obscuro, acompañado de un top que dejaba ver su ombligo y un piercing muy parecido al mío, coloco su sudadero abierto sobre sus hombros antes de montarse al auto.

-así que hoy correrás- le mire interrogante.

-siempre lo hago querida-

-pero hoy no pareces inclinada a ligar-

-¡culpable!, necesito quitar las mierdas de mi cabeza de una vez por todas- ella rio y me paso un cigarrillo que no dude en tomar; al llegar los hombres ya se encontraban en medio de la autopista, Scarlett se bajo como una puta para tirarse en los brazos del perro que la cogiese, ella nunca corría, Ángel me lanzo una cerveza y me tomo de la cintura antes de morder mi labio inferior, yo le separe mientras me bebía de un una vez la cerveza.

-¡uuuu!- exclamaron los hombres, yo tire la cerveza al suelo y la aplaste con el tacón.

-quien apuesta diez mil dólares- grite, un corro de gritos le siguieron.

-así que bienes a lo que bienes ¿no Isabella?- yo le mire pícaramente.

-luego disfrutaremos- le arranque la otra cerveza para luego beberla.

-¡quien de este tumulto de idiotas quiere retarme!- de el fondo salió un hombre o más bien vampiro.

-soy nuevo acá… señorita- todos rieron a coro. –aumentemos la apuesta… tu me darás tu cuerpo claro incluyendo tu sangre- yo eleve una ceja sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, los gritos continuaron pero deje de prestarle atención, ese hombre era justamente Laurent.

-pero si yo gano, me regalaras lo que yo quiera- pase la lengua por mis labios y complete mi oración –Laurent- él me observo con una pisca de extrañes que luego escondió.

-de seguro que no te recuerdo porque has de haber pasado por mi cama Mary- yo sonreí más ampliamente cuando la mirada lasciva de los hombres y unas cuantas lesbianas se posaron en mi.

-si… de seguro que no recuerdas mi nombre, a de haber sido que tu fanfarronería no dejaban de pensar en ti mismo… me sorprende que no seas gay- el dejo de lado su risa.

-me darás tu carro-

-y tú, el que has robado-

-eso no ocurrirá, niña-

-después de que te mate si- nuestros cuerpo se acercaron, había sed en sus ojos

-te llevare con los Vulturis- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le escuchase.

-yo también… me refiero a tus cenizas, querido vampiro-

-dime de una vez quien eres- me tomo de la mano y pego nuestros cuerpos como el hielo y el fuego, yo me limite a meter mi mano debajo de su camisa y me acerque a sus labios, lo suficiente para que el sintiese mi aliento cuando yo hablaba.

-me sorprende que no me conozcas Laurent… es un milagro que hubieses escapado de aquel bosque ¿encontraste a Victoria?- el me soltó como si quemase y me observo con odio.

-es una lástima querida que tenga que acabar contigo tan rápido, de solo verte se me hace agua la boca- hablo alto

-y de solo verte a ti me dan ganas de apretar tu puto pene hasta que te hagas cenizas… de seguro eres tan fanfarrón porque la tienes pequeña- me di la vuelta para subirme a mi Audi, él monto su mustang y la maldita pelinegra de voz chillona que siempre abría las carrera se poso delante de nuestros auto para luego levantar y dejar caer la bandera, mi pie piso el acelerados al igual que Laurent, mientras metía la ultima velocidad y dejaba atrás al vampiro, este comenzó a chócame, la adrenalina nublo mis sentidos y sonreí como el gato de shrek, mire el acelerador nuevamente: doscientos cincuenta quilómetros, doscientos sesenta, doscientos setenta, Laurent me golpeo el lado derecho mientras mi auto despilfarraba. -¡mierda! Exclame mientras deba el retroceso y nuevamente me ubicaba detrás de Laurent, la calle angosta llego, era la ciudad, pegue mi bumper a su parte trasera.

-maldita puta- le escuche mascullar entre dientes, acelere sabiendo que mi auto era más rápido que el de suyo para luego dejarle caer al principio del puente, él debía tomar un atajo.

"rápido" pensé solo siendo consciente de ello y como volaba, rebase el chevrolet luego pase empujando a un hermoso hibrido, no me importaban los humanos… nada "RAPIDO" grite nuevamente molesta, apreté el acelerador más a fondo sin importarme que mi pie pudiese rebasar el metal "¡RAPIDO!" grite en mi mente, el mustang apareció detrás mía, para luego copiarme y pegarse detrás de mí.

-¡copia barata!- grite y empecé a menarme en zig zack, un camión se acerco, moví el carro a la izquierda y para mi mala suerte el mustang sobrevivió pero luego se despego, para quedarse dando vueltas, Laurent podía ser un vampiro pero no podía controlar al auto como si fuese su propio cuerpo, acelere, la meta estaba frente mía "RAPIDO", sentí un golpe, Laurent se había pegado nuevamente a mí y quedaba como un metro antes de chocar contra el muro, escuche un grito, abrí la puerta del auto para luego tirarme de él, Laurent tuvo la misma idea, percibí los challes incrustarse en mi piel para luego escuchar una explosión a mis espaldas, el vampiro me vio con mas hambre que antes, la mayoría de las personas se habían quedado y aun presenciaban el aconteciendo.

-gane- dije, Lauren me observo con odio, luego un grupo de policías llego y Laurent y yo salimos en la misma dirección para escondernos hasta la cima de un árbol, al estar arriba se tiro sobre mi cuello, yo le empuje.

-Laurent… soy más poderosa que tu- mis ojos ya eran violeta, me pare sobre la rama del árbol –es una lástima que daba acabar contigo tan rápido- antes de que sus ojos me hubiesen captado lo sostuve entre mi mano derecha y expandí la capa que había usado con Félix –no te preocupes, le diré a Irina que la amaste… y Bella te manda un saludo: "gracias por ayudarme una vez" y de mi parte – la mirada que tenia y la vos juguetona cambiaron –nos vemos pronto- y lo apreté para luego acabar con él, prendí fuego al árbol rápidamente y abandone el lugar… me sentía mejor, mucho mejor, sonreí y corrí a casa.

De camino me detuve a comprar un six pack, los challes ya habían salido de mi piel y no tenia cicatrices, compre dos cajas de cigarrillo que me quede fumando fuera de casa mientras hacia de cuentas que no era consciente de la mirada de Edward desde su ventana.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse… un extraño olor llego a mi nariz, como cuando en un área rural cosechaban la caña para el azúcar quemándola y esta se expandía con un olor dulzón quemado y volaban las cenizas por todo el lugar cayendo por sobre las personas, ahora ocurría exactamente lo mismo, las cenizas de lo que una vez habían sido un vampiro caían sobre mi cabello amarillo, demasiadas para pertenecer solamente a Laurent, el árbol que incendie debía haber compartido el fuego con el viejo edificio y los demás arboles.

"es un olor de vampiro" oí que decían en la casa Cullen, me esforcé mas por reconocer la masculina y dulce voz… le pertenecía a Jasper "es imposible, no lo he visto" dijo Alice, cerré mis ojos y la sentí moviéndose cansamente por la habitación mientras masajeaba sus cines…

-es evidente que el don de Alice está fallando, no podemos fiarnos de el…

-por favor Rosalie- Carlisle extendió una mano hacia ella intentando calmarla –no deduciremos conclusiones tan precipitadas-

-reconocería el olor en cualquier lugar-

-¡propongo que investiguemos!- Emmett se levanto del lugar.

-quizás…, pero no estoy totalmente convencido-

-Carlisle, creo que debería ir Emmett y Jasper- opino Esme por primera vez –el don de Alice está produciéndole demasiada jaqueca y Edward no está en condiciones; Jasper puede manipular sus emociones y Emmett no tardara en ayudar en lo que sea-

-sostengo la noción- apoyo Emmett.

-no… no está bien- comento Alice desplomándose en un sofá lo mas lejos de su esposo –creo que no debemos interferir en estas decisiones veo a los Vulturis involucrados, dejémosles actuar-

-¡los Vulturis!- exclamo Edward –no- susurro.

-no comprendo cómo puedes, apenas conoces a Isabella… deja de preocuparte por ella- mi posición se coloco recta y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Jasper deja de meterte en mis asuntos preocúpate por los tuyos como: "reconquistar a tu esposa"-

-no me digas que tengo que hacer-

-¡y tu tampoco!- exploto –no te basta con arruinar mi relación con Bella- se escucho algo quebrarse, un jadeo proveniente de una voz que reconocí como Esme y unos pasos alejándose de allí.

-tú la arruinaste hermano- "si, tienes razón Emmett" pensé, el único que aun me conservaba el mínimo respeto era él, Emmett.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_review= preview_

_gracias por todos sus revierws, alertas & favoritos :D_

_chicas les invito a que pasen a mis otras historias..._

_Experiencias Humanas__: __-¡Alice, santo cielo!-exclame sintiendo mi corazón aumentar de velocidad–mira la carretera-grite entrando en un colapso nervioso dentro de mí, ella volteo la mirada y rio como loca,-Bella no exageres, recuerdas la habitación de cenicienta en Disney…/c. __10_

_Vestida de azúcar__: __Tengo planeado en mi mente como robar tus besos para siempre, tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando. Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di, vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti, te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós._

_Lagrima Congelada__: __Luego del accidente, perdí mi memoria, Rose y Alice siempre me han ocultado cosas, pero no me intereso hasta que aparecieron ellos-¡Edward Masen!-¿Masen? De donde salió eso, de pronto la realidad me llego de golpe. Engaños, Secretos, Odio, Tragedias y Amor_

**_Roxii Cullen_**


	12. perseguida

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**perseguida"**

_Capitulo once_

"_**El guerrero es transparente en sus acciones y secreto en sus planes."**_

**Paulo Coelho**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._

_-¡y tu tampoco!- exploto –no te basta con arruinar mi relación con Bella- se escucho algo quebrarse, un jadeo proveniente de una voz que reconocí como Esme y unos pasos alejándose de allí._

_-tú la arruinaste hermano- "si, tienes razón Emmett" pensé, el único que aun me conservaba el mínimo respeto era él, Emmett. _

Negué con la cabeza recordando las palabras de Edward "_no te basta con arruinar mi relación con Bella_" no el sueño había desaparecido para repetir las misma palabras pero no les podía encontrar ni pies ni cabeza, el sol aparecía lentamente, escuchaba como Elena se movía constantemente en la cocina preparando el desayuno del domingo, Julietta intentaba levantar a su esposo y el tío Daniel al igual que Nicolás roncaban, yo aun me encontraba adentro de la cama viendo hacia el balcón recostada en el montón de cojines… así eran todos los domingos, el cual me era obligado desayunar con los Dwyer y disfrutar un tiempo en la piscina, era molesto ver a las parejas enamoradas besuqueándose y tocándose bajo el agua como si uno no pudiese darse cuenta, normalmente el tío detenía a Nicolás antes de que devorara a su "niñita" y luego llamaba a su "princesita" que era yo, para que jugásemos a la pelota ¡estaban locos! hacía años que yo no jugaba a "la pelota" y querían que lo hiciera… no lo disfrutaba, quizás lo que más disfrutaba los domingos era la comida de Elena, pero me aburría ya que intentaba tardarme demasiado para no entrar a la piscina, sin duda ese no era mi actividad favorita y odiaba que me obligasen a realizarlo.

Me levante de la cama decepcionada de no poder dormir, aun conservaba la ropa de anoche con las pequeñas cenizas sobre mi ropa, me quite el jersey de cuero quedándome en el top y la licra, tome una toalla y la deje caer desde el balcón, para un humano tirarse desde el balcón de tu casa sería extraño, pero para mí no lo era, salir de la habitación arriesgándome a recibir preguntas las cuales no quería contestar y más cuando eran personales, no figuraba en mi lista de actividades, y si podía evitarlas no pasaría desapercibida la oportunidad. Subí mi pie izquierdo al barandal para luego seguir con el otro, me coloque en forma de flecha y me deje caer, era una suerte que la piscina fuese extremadamente profunda.

Al caer permanecí al menos diez minutos dentro, no necesitaba respirar, pero resultaba molesto no percibir los olores y que mi única visión fuesen los azulejos azules; al salir Elena me miraba disgustada.

-ahora que he hecho- ella suspiro.

-tan encismada estaba preparando tus panqueques que no he notado tu clavado hasta escucharlo ¡me he llevado un susto!- reí.

-tranquilízate Elena- Salí de la piscina para ayudarle con los platos que llevaba en la manos, los deje sobre la mesa y fui por mi toalla para colocarla sobre una sillita, el sol estaba mas cálido que nunca, aunque quizás fuesen unos doce grados centígrados yo lo adoraba.

-¿cómo has dormido mi niña?- me pregunto sentándose al lado mío-

-bien- respondí dando un trago al jugo de naranja. –humm- masculle extasiada. Daniel llego y nos saludo a cada una de un beso.

-mentira princesa, de seguro no has podido conciliar el sueño sintiendo aquella pestilencia durante toda la noche- baje la mirada -¿no la has sentido?-

-si- respondí.

-quien crees que haya matado a aquel vampiro- fingí que no me importaba pero para mi mala suerte Daniel me conocía demasiado.

-conozco esa expresión en mi, Mary, así que mejor deja de fingir y cuéntanos porque tu Audi no esta mañana en el garaje-

-lo apareceré- prometí.

-sabes que las cosas no son así Mar, tenemos registrados los vehículos y si de la nada aparecemos alguno sospecharan- lance un suspiro.

-bien lo admito- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una conversación con ellos y más sin groserías –he salido por allí-

-explícate mejor, cariño- pidió amablemente Elena, levante la vista de la comida.

-es solo que… con nuestros nuevos vecinos me he sentido un poco incomoda y necesitaba deshojarme, solo he salido a correr… y pues un vampiro que conocía anteriormente me ha retado, no he resistido ya saben… yo gane y los coches murieron, luego le he matado- las sonrisas resplandecientes aparecieron en el rostro de mis tíos.

-bien hecho niña, esos mal nacidos hijos del demonio lo merecen, muéstramelo- pidió, yo lance un suspiro, no quería mostrarme mis asquerosidades pero tiempo me faltaba para editarlo, extendí mi mano hacia Elena que la tomo inmediatamente sucumbiendo ante mi visión.

-¿has matado a algún vampiro, aparte de él?- pregunto Daniel como quien no quiere la cosa –recuerda que debemos llevar la cuenta- Elena despertó de la visión.

-la verdad es que si, el día que le pregunte a Elena sobre el hechizo era porque realmente lo necesitaba… le mate y regrese el tiempo y…

-¿a quién mataste Bella?- temblé.

-un Vulturi…- Daniel se desplomo en la silla y Elena escondió su rostro en las manos – Félix esta muerto- ambos levantaron los ojos.

-debemos esconderla-

-pero ¿Dónde?- hablaban en susurros rápidos y yo les miraba con el seño fruncido.

-hija- dijo Elena –recuerdas el hechizo para detener el tiempo- asentí.

-no pueden esconderme… no con solo un Vulturi- dije molesta – no dejare que me lleven con cualquiera… si aparece otro lo hare, pero si no, ¡no!- demande para levantarme del asiento y subir rápidamente las escaleras… no quería dejar mi vida, no quería, estaba bien así.

Me di una ducha rápida para luego vestirme con una falda azul de paletones cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla y cintura alta, me coloque una blusa blanca de tela delgada y unos tacones de plataforma azul, deje mi cabello rubio natural y con delineador y un poco de labial rosa baje las escaleras, llevaba una cartera de florecitas blancas en mano, tome el automóvil de Julietta, sabía que no le molestaría era un Maserati Gran Cabrio blanco; tire la cartera del lado del copiloto y me deslice por el asiento, apache el control remoto para que se abriera el portón eléctrico y acelere.

Lo que necesitaba urgentemente era un tiempo para mí misma… sola.

Conduje con destino al centro comercial sin importarme que excediese la velocidad y si importarme quitarle el lugar de parqueo a un viejo, tome mi cartera e ignorando los insultos del hombre, camine dentro del comercial sonriéndole al señor de la entrada que abrió la puerta, pero la magia acabo cuando Andrea apareció, íbamos al mismo colegio, por desgracia, era una tonta que me copiaba en todo lo que hacía… incluso se revocaba con los mismos hombres que yo disfrutaba, cuando yo les dejaba excitados y me aburría de sus cosas.

-María-

-Mary- le corregí molesta, ella movió la mano restándole importancia y su mejor amiga se acerco, sus tobillos temblaban a cada paso… inutilices para los tacos. -nena, pura suerte que te he encontrado… haremos shopping juntas y me ayudaras… por supuesto que también te asesorare- "_trágame tierra_" pensé, esa mujer tenía un gusto horrible para la ropa, si no fuese por el buen cuerpo que poseía de seguro que cualquier hombre huiría de ella y mas con su voz nasal.

-es una lástima que querida… ya tengo una cita con mi estilista-

-te acompañaremos- propuso, entrecerré los ojos, la maldita rubia quería cortarse el cabello igual que el mío.

-no te preocupes- dije despidiéndome de ella con un beso al igual de su amiga, y al ver que ellas salían del lugar lance un suspiro de satisfacción.

Me dirigí a tiffany, verdaderamente no tenía una cita con el estilista, no lo necesitaba… cuidaba demasiado mi cabello y el tinte no era necesario podía cambiarlo solo con magia y cortarlo mucho mejor que un gay.

Mi pasión eran las joyas, eran como un pequeño joby que había adquirido desde mudarme con los Dwyer y me fascinaba… pero no quería reconocer que era porque las piedras de parecían en los vampiros.

Hoy compraría un diamante rosa, era lo que quería para mi dedo índice.

-señorita, que bien que nos visita de nuevo- me saludo cordialmente Lourdes, yo le regale una sonrisa.

-querida Lourdes, busco un anillo talla cinco, mejor si fuese un diamante rosa- ella asintió.

-pase adelante- me abrió un poco la puerta, y camine adentro por una puertecita donde solamente atendían a los clientes importantes y los clientes mayoristas, allí tome mi conocido lugar en una butaca blanca, Lourdes llego un tiempo después con un mostrador, ella me paso un anillo que inmediatamente probé, era pequeño de un aro liso, negué dejándolo en su lugar… el segundo me fascino, era un diamante que ocupaba todo incluso un poco mas de mi dedo de tamaño cuadrado y un aro liso pero no tan pequeño como el primero… tampoco demasiado grande, estaba decidido… lo compraría.

"_tlack, tlack, tlack_" fue un sonido grácil que se acercaba, un sonido de unos tacones bastante costosos, la persona que los llevaba casi no rosaba el suelo… su aura era diferente, su respiración era demasiado acompasada, como cuando dormías, el sonido de la lona rozándose en sus piernas acompañado de el tacón era lo único que percibía, el olor me llego y era dulzón, eleve la vista, era una rubia menuda que llevaba lentes de sol a pesar de no ser necesitados, Ana la guiaba, su cabello corto y totalmente lizo se movió cuando inspecciono el lugar, ella era un vampiro.

Se acerco al mostrador de la otra esquina y atrás le siguió un hombre de cabello corto, un poco más alto pero no demasiado, que iba vestido formalmente con los mismos lentes, se acerco a la mujer y le paso el brazo por los hombros, vio hacia atrás y su vista quedo pegada en mi, detrás de los lentes negros habían unos ojos rojos llenos de deseo, la mujer hablo cantarina y de forma demandante exigiendo la lista de las personas que se habituaban en comprar allí, Ana se negaba a dárselas, el hombre quito la mirada de mi para posarla en Ana.

-podemos hacer un trato- pidió usando su belleza para hipnotizarla aunque casi era imposible sin sus ojos, Ana tartamudeo.

-¡ANA!- llame gritando, ella me observo –no seas descortés con tus clientes- me levante del lugar y me dirigí a los archivos donde saque una hoja, era una suerte que el mes pasado hubiese venido para encontrármelas realizando esta lista, con lengua floja me habían contado que tenían hojas de muchos años atrás, tome la más lejana, poseía todos los datos de los clientes pero era de hacía tres años y hacia tres años yo estaba en Rusia. La tome y llegue a los vampiros esperando que no me reconocieran.

-tengan, espero que esta información les sirva- la mujer sonrió.

-sí, gracias por ayudarnos-

-claro, uno nunca sabe cuando está ayudando al gobierno- era totalmente consciente de mi comentario tonto, pero debía hacerme la desentendida, la rubia sonrió como burlándose de mi. El hombre tomo mi mano para depositar un beso en ella para luego dejarla car luego.

-espero que nos encontremos de pronto- yo sonreí seductoramente y luego ellos se marcharon, al escuchar sus pasos fuera del local deje el aire salir y grite "Lourdes, prepara mi anillo, vendré en una hora" y salí.

¿Por qué se empecinaban en seguirme? Acaso a mi me buscaban, era obvio tomando a Félix en cuenta, ahora debía encargarme de que ellos no encontraran otra información en ninguna tienda… tenía trabajo, antes de terminar de salir ya era invisible y me encaminaba a burlar a los vulturis, Jane y Alec.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué opinan?**

** Chicas he decidido como terminara esta historia me siento demasiado emocionada a pesar de que la gripe me quiere botar. Saben ¡tengo un miedo terrible! En mi país esta temblando :$ espero que no suceda nada grave, quizás es una exageración pero les confieso que si soy una miedosa de primera, tampoco han sido temblores demasiado grandes pero eso de que ocurren cuando estoy en el edificio del colegio me pone más que histérica.**

** Bueno, ya saben que si dejan un review les daré un pequeño adelanto y solo en este capítulo si me preguntan algo se los responderé… lo prometo, palabra de boy scout :D **

**_Roxii Cullen_**


	13. hipnotizando

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**hipnotizando"**

_Capitulo doce_

**Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo**

Pitbull

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._

_¿Por qué se empecinaban en seguirme? Acaso a mi me buscaban, era obvio tomando a Félix en cuenta, ahora debía encargarme de que ellos no encontraran otra información en ninguna tienda… tenía trabajo, antes de terminar de salir ya era invisible y me encaminaba a burlar a los vulturis, Jane y Alec._

Afuera ya era invisible, al ser domingo el centro comercial estaba aglomerado pero eso no me impidió seguir a los vulturis, en la tienda siguiente… era una suerte que nunca comprase en esa tienda, no era mi estilo.

Me dirigí a la tienda contigua "Gucci", donde frecuentaba a comprar… en una pequeña habitación mantenían las cuentas de todos los días, a velocidad vertiginosa saque cada factura de allí para seguir en la siguiente tienda, dividiéndome, era un pequeño hechizo en el cual me podía separar en varias personas, era simple ya que las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se desprendían y para ello solo se necesitaba la concentración; así acabe guardando las facturas y documentos que me involucraban dentro del bolso.

Sonreí y deje caer mi peso por en la pierna derecha mientras los Vulturis entraban a una tienda de ropa y maquillaje, la cual ocupaba los cuatro niveles y tenia mas divisiones las cuales no conocía, sonreí y moví mi cabello hacia el lado izquierdo para luego seguirles.

- Eva Alonzo, Isabel Medina, Alejandra Stuart- susurro Alec y ambos se dividieron, Jane siguió por el pasillo para tomar el elevador mientras Alec fue hacia el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho, acabaríamos en el mismo lugar. Suponía que los nombres que le había susurrado a Jane correspondían a sus supuestas sospechosas; al pasar los primeros dos pasillos encontré al Vulturi.

Alec le preguntaba insistentemente a una señorita que parecía demasiado embobada para responder, yo me le acerque.

-qué casualidad, nos volvemos a encontrar- El sonrió de manera sádica, y por un momento le recordé en el gran castillo sin opinar, atrás de su hermana

-si…

-Mary, llámame Mary- dije coquetamente enrollando un mechón de cabello en mi dedo medio –usted es…

-Alec, bella dama- lo tenía donde quería.

-Alec serias tu tan amable de acompañarme…- dije sinuosamente, el asintió y me acerque más a los vestidores pero sin entrar, estábamos en el área de lencería. -oye- le llame deteniéndome frente a los sostenes, mientras tomaba uno rojo carmín y encaje.

-ese te quedara espectacular- le mire volteándome mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-¿eso crees?- ladee la cabeza y lo coloque inocentemente sobre mis senos.

-quizás una taya mas grande- su aliento frio me choco, eleve la vista –deberías de probártelo- estaba más cerca.

-necesito que alguien me ayude con el broche… necesito una opinión- casi gemí aquello mientras sentía mis bragas empaparse.

-mmm…- con su pulgar delineo el costado de mis senos –seguro- sonreí coquetamente mientras entrabamos en el primer vestidor y Alec tomo ambos lados de mi blusa blanca y los rompió de un solo jalón. Mi sostén era negro.

-prefieres el negro o el rojo- comente casualmente intentando controlarme para no lanzarme sobre su cuerpo.

-tendré que comprobarlo- dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y con lentitud desabrochaba el sostén, acerco su cabeza al hueco de mi cuello donde lamio mi piel para luego gruñir, me dio la vuelta y mi brasier cayó al suelo – prefiero así- dijo para luego atacarlos y estamparme en la pared, jale su cabello lacio fuertemente.

Quite su saco negro de inmediato sin importarme que pareciera demasiado fuerte, no debía importarme; Alec se agacho para lamer mi estomago, lo que no estaba cubierto por mi falda azul y luego la rompió, arranque su camisa lanzándola a cualquier parte, me apretó mas a la pared y el espejo se rajo.

Abrió mis piernas con su rodilla para agacharse y sostenerlas con ambas manos, yo extendí las mías sosteniéndome de la pared, sus dientes acariciaron mis muslos internos para luego hundir su lengua fría y larga en mi parte más sensible, y grite, grite sin que me importara como una maldita zorra.

-yo… necesito-

-¿Qué necesitas Mary?- apretó mas mis piernas, -¿Qué necesitas Mary?- repitió alejando su lengua.

-argg- gruñí mientras lo levantaba de los hombros para estamparlo a él en la puerta, tome su pene y lo hundí en mi vagina de una sola vez.

-mierda- susurro, su pene era delicioso… debía considerar tener sexo con vampiros, sentir su endurecido pene dentro de mí, frio… largo, grande y duro era tan delicioso, se hundió en mi nuevamente para tomar entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, sabía que su mayor deseo era matarme pero primero me disfrutaría.

-más… más fuerte- moví mis caderas y aruñe su espalda mientras me penetraba, levanto mi pierna izquierda y lo sentí mucho más adentro, me levanto tomándome de los glúteos y me volvió a estampar, el espejo se quebró pero no sentí los chayes en mi espalda, incluso aumento la excitación, y el orgasmo llego luego de dos estocadas mas, mordí su hombro o lo que podía morder mientras el apretaba mis glúteos.

Dejo mi pierna caer para acercar su boca a mi cuello pero yo lo tome antes entre mis manos y le sonreí.

-Alec Vulturi, espero que hayas tenido el mejor placer de tu vida- sonreí y lo deje caer mientras extendía el mismo campo violeta a su alrededor, aun podía hablar.

-quien eres- dijo amenazadoramente, tome mi ropa y la coloque rápidamente… mucho más rápido que un vampiro –eres ella-

-soy Isabella Swan, ha sido un placer- dije coquetamente mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello rubio en su lugar.

-eres Isabella Dwyer- gruño molesto –eres la reina zorra- le mire con primera vez con duda.

-¿reina?-

-estúpida, ni siquiera sabes quién eres-

-ten cuidado zopenco- dije pateándolo, una mueca se formo en su rostro –es una lástima que no te despidas de tu hermanita- Me escupió manchando mis preciosos tacones. -respétame- lo alcé con una sola mano, estaba poseída… si no estuviésemos en un vestidor lo hubiese lanzado y matado descuartizándolo –nos veremos pronto- dije la común frase y luego deje el fuego extenderse por mi palma derecha para luego matar a la fría roca.

Las cenizas se quedaron tiradas y me largué de allí, sin que nadie me viese.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento, abrí mi cartera y metí la mano dentro buscando la llave del auto… el pequeño aparato morado no aparecía, abrí la bolsa y mire dentro… allí estaba mi labial, el celular, el maquillaje, y un relajo de cosas, pero no estaban las llaves ni… ni las facturas.

-¡mierda!-exclame para luego vaciar la cartera sobre el auto sin éxito alguno; ¡las facturas! Debieron caerse en algún momento en el vestidor pensé intentando conciliarme, ¡claro! recordé que seguramente el lugar estaría en llamas y estas se habrían quemado junto al vampiro.

-oye- me llamo una voz detrás demasiado conocida y cantarina, voltee dispuesta a matar cuando le vi, era Emmett acompañado de Rosalie –eres nuestra vecina ¿no?- asentí –te podemos llevar si quieres- Rosalie le tomo del codo para susurrarle en el oído "no Emmett, no la conocemos" Emmett sonrió ampliamente "es humana" mordí mi labio y baje la mirada conteniendo la carcajada "una humana que no me da confianza" protesto "es inofensiva" contradijo –ven… ¿Mary?-

-sí, Mary-

-mi nombre es Emmett y ella es Rose- dijo señalando a la rubia.

-un gusto Emmett…

-Rosalie- me interrumpió –solo Rosalie- asentí.

-claro Rosalie- deje mi peso caer en una pierna para meter rápido el chiquero en mi cartera, de pronto sus ojos se agrandaron un poco mas… casi imperceptible.

-¿tu bolso es de pura piel?- mi vista se dirigió automáticamente a él, era obvio que lo era pero Rosalie parecía emocionada, como lo estaría Alice -yo busque uno de esos pero ya no estaban en venta- hiso un puchero como niña pequeña y sentí lo que en mucho tiempo no había tenido, sentí ternura, no se dé donde vino pero lo sentía, obviamente no iba a demostrarlo, permanecería con el peso recargado sobre una pierna y con la cabeza en alto, tampoco permitiría que mis ojos volviesen a ser expresivos.

-ten- le extendí el bolso

-¿Qué? Enserio… me lo regalarías- asentí, ella lo tomo rápidamente.

-solo… me das lo que lleva dentro- le recordé.

-claro, claro… ven- dijo tomándome de la mano. Me guiaron hacia una gran hummer donde Emmett me ayudo a subir, ya adentro colocaron la calefacción… supongo que para mí.

-¿hace cuanto vives acá?- pregunto Rosalie intentando ser amable sin dejar de ver el bolso.

-tres años- ella asintió

–Que bien que ya conocemos a alguien… siempre es difícil acoplarse- comento Emmett aunque su tono no era precisamente serio, era como si planeara una broma de mal gusto.

-oye Mary tienes muchos hermanos-

-vivo con mis tíos, Julietta es su única hija y Nicolás esta de intercambio- esa era la nueva historia de nuestra vida.

-¿y tus padres?- pregunto Rosalie.

-emmm… ambos viven juntos en Canadá- comente, no quería decir que habían muerto ya que podría de cierta manera revelar algo.

-espero que mañana nos miremos, si gustas Emmett puede traer tu auto- ¿traerlo? Quizás fuese una buena idea, yo no tendría que preocuparme por ello.

-gracias, son muy amables-

-cuando quieras puedes visitarnos Be… Mary- fruncí el seño, Emmett me abrió la puerta del carro.

-gracias por el jalón- dije sin elevar la vos despidiéndome con una mano de ellos y con la otra llena de mis cosas.

Adentro de la casa Dwyer había un silencio sepulcral, sabía que los domingos nunca se estudiaba por lo que supuse que los tortolitos habían salido… y como cuando esto ocurría regresaban demasiado tarde, quizás a la una de la mañana, todavía eran las cinco de la tarde, tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer una fiesta, algo así como la despedida a las vacaciones, solo quería una escusa… una escusa para Elena.

Tome mi blackberry, y busque el la letra "s" Scarlett, y precione la tecla send; contesto al primer timbrazo.

**-Mary, mis instintos de perra salvaje me dicen que aras una fiesta**- reí.

-querida perra salvaje tus instintos tienen toda la razón, una fiesta lo suficientemente grande para dormir a todos los estúpidos que planean ir mañana al cole-

-**¿nos incluiste en "los estúpidos"?**-

-desgraciadamente si- sentí su risa del otro lado del auricular –llama a todas las personas que puedas, necesito cerdos bebederos de alcohol y putas fumadoras- me la imagine asintiendo.

**-bye**- colgué sin responder.

Busque nuevamente entre mis contactos hasta encontrar "Alex M." y llame.

-**te cobrare**- fue su saludo, rodé los ojos ante su ridiculez.

-siempre lo haces; tráeme surtido… el doble de la vez pasada- ordene.

**-donde esperas que encontrare tanto alcohol**- casi grito, estaba molesto y comenzaba a estresarse.

-puedes o no Alex, necesito que me digas si puedes o no- gruñí… todavía cavia la posibilidad de aparecer el alcohol.

-**lo intentare**- susurro.

-no quiero que lo intentes, ¡quiero que lo hagas!- gruñí fastidiada.

**-lo hare Swan**-

-**bien, lo espero dentro de una hor**a- y colgué… no tenía que hacer nada mas solo arreglarme para una noche de sexo desenfrenado, música, diversión, alcohol y molestar a los babosos vecinos… ¡los vecinos! Señale con mi dedo índice y un rayito morado salió de el, llevando las cosas a donde quería, a la habitación, luego Salí de la casa, a la izquierda y toque la puerta tres veces, allí me abrió él.

-hola, esta Rosalie- recargue mi hombro en la pared y le mire de forma fría.

-Ro… Rosalie- susurro.

-¿me quedo afuera?- dije graciosa.

-no… no entra- y pase justo a su lado sintiendo la misma fragancia que lograba idiotizarme.

Alice bajo las escalera y me observo suspicaz, detrás de ella venia Rosalie.

-Alice ven- la llamo –ella es Mary- Me presento.

-ya nos conocíamos- fue su respuesta; sonreí de manera deslumbrante y aprovechando la oportunidad la abrace, ella me lo devolvió per fue un abrazo seco.

-solo quería invitarte, hoy en la noche abra una fiesta en mi casa, lleva a Emmett y a quien quieras- ella asintió.

-será genial, hace mucho que no hemos podido disfrutar, con todo lo de la mudanza- asentí siendo consciente de su mentira, ellos no se relacionaban con humanos.

-claro, comprendo… yo también vivo mudándome a menudo- ella asintió comprensivamente

–bueno… nos veremos en la noche- fue mi despedida luego Salí de la casa Cullen. "se parece tanto a mi Bella" susurro Edward "no es tu Bella, es mi amiga Mary" le recordó Rosalie, ambos se fueron de allí, pero sentí la mirada penetrante sobre mi espalda mientras regresaba, Alice continuaba allí –no ella… ella parece ser ambas- susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Uno menos!**

**Chicas no pierdan los detalles de la historia que en un futuro servirán, recuerden que antes de que Bella se voltease para observar que era Emmett ella dice que está lista para matar… bueno allí les he dejado una pista, recuerden que es hechicera; bueno y la otra es respecto a las facturas y lean bien como lo mata (Alec) :D**

**Bueno chicas, aquí está el capitulo, el próximo será ¡genial! Fue una de las primeras cosas q me imagine "a Edward y Bella solos en la esquina obscura" wooo! haha… bueno les he dado un adelanto, aunque esto no significa que no les envié otro más largo si dejan un review.**

**Por cierto abrí mi face "roxii cullen" :) agregenme, aunque por el momento no tengo ni p ni pa, haha.**

**Me voy porque tengo que estudiar ¡ya casi acaba el cole!**

**Y por consiguiente tendré mas tiempo para estar aquí, O.O muy obsesionada.**

**Que tengan una linda semana :D**

**_Roxii Cullen_**


	14. celos

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**celos"**

_Capitulo trece_

"**Cada momento de nuestra vida puede ser el principio de un gran suceso" **

Juan Mascaró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._

_Alice continuaba allí –no ella… ella parece ser ambas- susurro._

Tome un short de lona negro desgastado con una blusa de lentejuelas dorada, deje mi cabello suelto y lo acoloche en las puntas, unos tacos altos de aguja negros, elegí de maquillaje un labial rojo y delinee los ojos con negro.

De pronto un foco se prendió en mi cabeza, Elena me avía pedido que escribiera a cualquier vampiro que matara y para ello había tomado un libro viejo del cual no comprendía nada, para luego darme las indicaciones al final de escribir los nombres, allí había colocado el nombre de Félix Vulturi; me encamine al estudio y ya dentro de el tome el libro que estaba sobre mi silla, frente al espejo donde me observe nuevamente… mi atuendo sin duda era el indicado, la mujer del espejo se miraba emocionada, tenía una mano sosteniendo el libro y la otra mano caía al lado de su cuerpo, alrededor de su muñeca había un tatuaje o eso parecía, comenzaba en lo que parecía una bola con cuatro tallos de rosa, o quizás eran espinas mas alargadas entremezcladas en cada tallo comenzaban a salir más, unos mucho más largos que otros formando ondas y curvas, todo era color morado, casi negro… espelúznate y a la vez hermoso, una imagen abstracta que a la vez transmitía poder y hermosura… era extraña, con el seño fruncido lo ignore y abrí el libro donde garabateé torpemente el nombre de Alec Vulturi para luego irme del estudio y cerrar la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados, entonces escuche que hablaban en la casa vecina, en la casa Cullen y era un poco más alto de lo acostumbrado.

-_déjalo es un insensible_- rugió una voz masculina.

_-solo te estoy pidiendo que te asegures de que este bien, es lo menos que puedes hacer- _suplico la voz que supuse que era de Alice, baje las escaleras para meter tres bolsas de palomitas en el microondas.

_-ella está bien, tu lo has visto- _aseguro una voz aterciopelada, la voz de Edward.

_-Edward no estoy tan segura de ello, por favor-_

_-¡ella tiene que estar bien!- _dijo molesto, tome tres boles, saque la primera bolsa del microondas y metí la segunda bolsa.

_-sí, lo está porque de seguro es una vampiresa, mira que vivir tanto tiempo y continuar con el mismo color de cabello no es normal-_ serví los popo-ropos en el primer bol.

_-c á l l a t e Emmett- _sonreí y lance una carcajada al aire.

_-es verdad, tus esfuerzos fueron en vano… nada te impide regresar con ella-_ me quede estática ¿Emmett estaba loco o qué onda? A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre pensar que yo después de tanto tiempo podría recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, "estúpidos" masculle metiendo un manojo de palomitas en mi boca

_-no puedo que no entiendes- _¡sí! él no podía, todos los Cullen eran un chiflados de remate.

_-yo si… seria una hipocresía, y si ella te aceptara sería la más grande de todas las brutas-"_bravo Rosalie, amo tus comentarios… aunque un poco de mas sutiles te falta" pensé.

_-no la insultes Rosalie aun la amo… es solo que… creo, arggg ¡no se!- _¡LOCO!No podía estar más loco, digo ¿me ama? ¡Ha! Que no me haga reír, ya me imagino como seria si me odiase.

_-está enamorado de Isabella- _sonreí hipócritamente.

-_¡sí!_- exclamo _–si… pero también la amo, a Bella, pero no podría regresar, es más no creo que… que- "_si papaíto no puedes regresar, enamórate de Isabella y ella se va a vengar" dije somatando el bol, "maldito" masculle.

_-NO-_ grito Alice –_te prohíbo que lo menciones siquiera, estoy más que segura de que ella está viva, está viva, ella está bien muy bien, demasiado, porque yo lo sé ¡sí! Yo lo sé, ella esta, ella se va a vengar, ella ¡SI LO ESTA!- "_Alice también está loca" pensé negando con la cabeza..

_-cálmate Alice- _luego solo se escucharon sollozos de la pelinegra_. _

_-Alice, yo no quise decir eso- _de pronto un olor a quemado llego a mis fosas nasales y perdí la concentración de la conversación.

-¡los popo-ropos!- exclame mientras abría abruptamente el microondas y salían los maíces quemados llenos de mantequilla apestando la casa; en ese momento el timbre retumbo mis tímpanos y decidí hacerlo todo con magia, como mi dedo índice señale las palomitas que se repartieron en canastitas y aparecieron en varias partes de la casa, extendí mis manos hacia arriba y serpentinas con globos de Elio adornaron el lugar, tire todas las cosas del desayúdanos y saque los vasos rojos desechables y por ultimo… ¡la música! Santo cielo ¡la música! Como se me podía haber olvidado la música, camine hasta el recibidor y abrí la puerta, allí estaba Scarlett con un pequeño vestido strapless de flores y unas votas altas.

-¡Scarlett!- exclame como si fuese mi única salvación.

-amiga, estas sobria- rodé los ojos y le permití el paso.

-vas a matarme, olvide la música- confesé temiendo por su reacción.

-lo sé pequeña, lo sé- entro y siguió de largo a la sala donde comenzó a empujar un poco los sillones y quitar de en medio la mesita –ayúdame- demando.

-¿para qué es?- dije poniéndome a la defensiva y clavando mis manos en ambas caderas mientras la observaba agacharse para mover la mesita de vidrio.

-bueno princesa Isabella…

-¡no me llames princesa!- grite cambiando mi estado de humor.

-como decía… princesa Isabella si quieres música para esta aburrida fiesta mueve tu súper agrandado culo de allí y ayúdame- reaccione y mi uní a ella, el timbre sonó nuevamente y ella fue a abrir la puerta, entraron tres hombres y una chica de cabello corto pelirrojo, dos hombres castaños y uno con el cabello teñido de azul eléctrico.

-emm…- dije llamando la atención.

-¡claro!- exclamo la zorra de Scarlett –ella es Mary, la dueña de esta mansión y nos la va a prestar; Mar ellos son los de la banda "WTF" y son tu música- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿de verdad?- asintió –te amo zorra- grite dándole un abrazo el cual fue incomodo, nos separamos y la que, supuse, debía ser vocalista, se acerco.

-Bueno Mary, necesitamos el pago por adelantado – asentí mientras sacaba de mi short quinientos dólares que acepto gustosa para luego comenzar a abrir maletas y conectar cables, era un chirmol, así que los deje diciéndoles "esta es su casa, respeten su casa" Scarlett se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta que timbrara constantemente, era Alex que venía con cajas acompañado de otros dos hombres, dos hombres de negro, de mi garganta se escapo un pequeña risa pues aquellos hombres eran negros, de raza… no era que yo fuese discriminadora ni nada por el estilo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si lo era, prefería a negros sexys que tener un blanco leche.

-Isabella, ayúdame- rogo Alex, me acerque a él y metí el pequeño fajo de billetes de cien dólares dentro de su pantalón.

-¿te quedas a la fiesta?- le pregunte mientras hacía de bartender y comenzaba a realizar mi bebida especial de ron, con daiquiri, tequila y no sé cuantas porquerías más, no me preocupaba por el sabor, pues sabía de antemano que resultaría delicioso.

-bebida gratis, ¡claro!, dalo por hecho- termine de hacer la bebida, se escucharon los primeros acortes de una guitarra acompañado por los tacones de zorras y cigarros de perros al asecho.

…

La fiesta estaba a reventar, era simplemente genial, Scarlett había invitado a cuanta gente se le hubiese cruzado alguna vez en la vida y no había podido poder escoger mejor grupo de música… era una imitación obviamente, sonaba el reggaetón a todo volumen, la sala era la pista de baile con el precioso suelo de madera, y lo mejor de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando a la grande, en este momento tenia lo que quería, no quien, el cuerpo de un gran moreno bailaba pegado totalmente al mío, mientras la música, las luces, el alcohol y el humo nos envolvía y embriagaba hasta enloquecer.

-¿cómo te llamas nena?- pregunto a mi oído de manera sensual.

-Mary corazón, pero llámame como quieras- dije mordiendo su oído y dándome la vuelta para comenzar a bajar y continuar bailando mientras su pierna derecha se mezclaba entre las mías y nuestras caderas topaban con cada golpeteo, mire sus grandes ojos grises y uní sus labios con los míos de un solo golpe en un beso frenético que obviamente fue correspondido, sus labios en si eran adictivos, tenían un delicioso sabor en cual no podía en concentrarme en ese momento, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras gemía y su anatomía se pegaba a mi estomago era lo que ocupaba mi loca mente y en ese momento lo sentí, algo lo arruino… estaba en el ambiente, era el olor… un olor dulzón apareció y en medio del beso sonreí para luego separarme y observar a Rosalie junto a todos los Cullen, Jasper por extraño que pareciese movía su pie rítmicamente con la canción de tito en bambino, Edward estaba detrás de Alice… llevaba sus ojos abiertos como expectante, y al verme una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una sonrisa que se borro al enfocarme en mi totalidad, rodeada del moreno que desconocía su nombre, tome la mano de mi acompañante y nos encamine hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

-querida, viniste- la salude dando dos besos en sus mejillas.

-claro- sonrió –te presento a Emmett- sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al grandote –el rubio es Jasper y los demás ya los conoces- asentí y salude moviendo mi mano ya que Jasper parecía renuente a saludarme, era obvio porque él sentía sentimientos de odio hacia mí.

-el es mi amigo…- apreté la mano de mi acompañante en señal de que me ayudara.

-Kevin- dijo con voz áspera, yo le sonreí en respuesta

–disfruten de la fiesta, allá al fondo hay bebidas- señale el lugar donde estaba una pequeña puerta de caoba, Rosalie asintió y de la mano de su marido fueron juntos a bailar, Alice y Jasper se vieron entre sí para luego centrar la mirada en Edward, por suerte Scarlett pasaba en ese momento a mi lado – ¡Scarlett!- grite sobre la música, la aludida volteo a verme sonriente con mi bebida en manos, bueno la bebida que yo había preparado.

-nena, te quedo excelente la bebida, se la tuve que quitar a un puto que no me la daba-asentí rodando los ojos, a pesar de apestar a alcohol a ella no se le notaba para nada.

-chica te presento a Edward- dije tomando al vampiro con la intención de que se enredara con mi amiga aunque yo sabía que aquello no ocurriría, pero al tocar su mano sentí los vellos de mis brazos erizarse, mi corazón acelerar y la mirada de Edward en mi cabeza.

-hola cariño- dijo Scarlett recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y debo admitir que sentí celos de la zorra, mordí mi labio inferior y solté su mano extrañando el contacto.

-te llevaras bien con Scarlett- dije despidiéndome del vampiro con un extraño ardor en el estomago –vamos a bailar- pedí al moreno que inmediatamente me guio hacia la sala pero a un lugar más oscuro, en la esquina para continuar bailando juntos pero ya nada fue igual –iré por una bebida- comunique antes de soltarme de su agarre y salir de allí; la fiesta estaba genial, aquello era indiscutible, pero mi ánimo se había venido al suelo solo con tocar la mano del que alguna vez fue mi novio, me dirija a la cocina donde había una pareja agarrándose en la encimera -¡oye bájate!- grite a la castaña que estaba cogiéndose a un pelirrubio, la niña… porque era una niña, no aparentaba más de catorce años, obedeció mis órdenes, y salieron de allí.

Saque la botella de ron que había guardado solamente para mí y di el primera trago saboreando un poco de lo que vendría esta noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._

**Chicas yo se que prometí que Edward y Bella estarían juntos pero cuando me di chueta llevaba demasiado escrito y en mis planes esta que se junten pero mucho mas noche…u.u ¡noche! … si me envíen un review y yo les mande el adelanto :D Bueno, gracias por sus reviews anteriores chicas. A casi se me olvidaba… acabo de crear una nueva historia:**

**Mi cielo nocturno**

**Querido Jasper: Eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona la cual yo he podido amar, lamento tanto haberte mentido... Tu Amy / inspirada en la canción "you de Evanescence"/dedicada a mi hermanita/ all humans.**

**Pásense por alli, ya saben que siempre son bienvenidas Cuídense mucho. _Roxii Cullen_**


	15. planes

**Nunca tuve más razones**

**Summary**: Había tres cosas estaba segura 1. Soy una hechicera vida siempre fue un engaño 3. Debía acabar con la raza vampírica. Ubicado en luna nueva, después del regreso de Edward.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. solamente la locura es mía… por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

"**planes"**

_Capitulo catorce_

"**La luz del amor brilla en nosotros, pero generalmente termina bloqueada por el dolor."**

Paulo Coelho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._

_Saque la botella de ron que había guardado solamente para mí y di el primera trago saboreando un poco de lo que vendría esta noche._

-mamá, papá- les llamo mientras mordía su labio inferior, una manía que había adquirido desde niña -Cristian y yo hemos decidido independizarnos- susurro

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Piensas dejarnos hija?- exclamó Elena, incrédula, junto a su esposo, Héctor, que intentaba en vano asimilar la idea de que sus hijos le abandonarían.

Así rompieron el silencio que los había acompañado durante quince largos minutos en aquel bello y elegante restaurante.

-si mamá, nos hemos casado tres veces, y creo, verdaderamente creo que nunca hemos vivido como una pareja y queremos crecer- dijo Julietta saltando a la defensiva.

-mamá - intervino Cristian –tenemos millones de siglos para continuar viéndonos-

-no puedo creer que me robes a mi hija- exclamo teatralmente mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo buscando consuelo.

-allí esta Mar, junto a ti, todavía te queda una- la madre le miro ceñuda.

-temo que ese tonto vampiro rompa su corazón nuevamente-

-eso no sucederá, dalo por sentado; Mar no es mortal y él tampoco, es obvio, son tal para cual- dijo Julietta sonriendo feliz imaginando la historia de amor de su querida hermana.

-no permitiré que Isabella continúe frecuentando a esa familia vampírica- demando el padre de la familia mientras veía todo rojo, Isabella era su pequeña princesa –lo he decidido- agrego.

-hemos pensado mudarnos Sur América, Argentina- comento Cristian, tratando de cambiar el tema, era prácticamente imposible que ellos obligasen a su prima, ella era teca como una mula y una conversación de su destino era, de por sí, una pérdida de tiempo

-¡tan lejos Cristian!-

-si mamá, no podemos permanecer más aquí porque… también nos gustaría crear nuestra propia familia- ante ese comentario Julietta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que palidecer ante la mirada escrutadora de su padre y el shock de su madre.

¿Cómo iban a tomarse ellos esa noticia?

-eso sin duda es una locura- susurro entre dientes su padre tratando de dominar el horror, la desolación y furia que sentía por dentro; Elena despertó de su shock para luego mirarles amenazadoramente y sus hijos por dentro temblaron – es el momento más equivocado para ello, su hermana les necesita, somos una familia, y debemos estar unidos, debemos estar unidos… saben muy bien lo que se avecina-

-papá- hablo serenamente Julietta, demostrando una tranquilidad que no poseía –somos consientes de que Mar nos necesita, pero temo decirte que no puedes contar con nuestro apoyo, acá hay terceras personas involucradas por las cuales yo daría mi vida y la verdad no pienso arriesgarlos.

-¡¿y quién diablos se supone que son esos seres que tanto amas?- gruño Elena.

-nuestros hijos- revelo Cristian pasando el brazo por detrás de la cintura de su esposa y mirándoles desafiante; Julietta no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía cinco semanas aproximadamente de gestación y era plenamente feliz, no imaginaba poder en la tierra que hiciese separarse a ella de sus pequeños tesoros, frutos del verdadero amor que ella y Cristian se profesaban.

Aquel amor iba mas allá de lo imaginable, y aunque lamentaba abandonar a Isabella, nada ni nadie le haría retractarse de su decisión; Bella sin duda había sufrido demasiado en la vida y ahora, para desgracia de todos, venia la parte mas difícil, la trayectoria final y si cumplía con su cometido moriría y si no este se cumpliría ella quisiese o no, no había opción, ese era su destino, nada más, y aunque ella misma soñaba con que su querida hermana tendría una historia de amor más perfecta que la de ella misma sabia de ante mano que aquello era imposible. Sentía lastima por ella, ni siquiera Isabella conocía lo que se le acercaba, cada hora, minuto, segundo contaba, todo estaba perfectamente calculado y los latidos de su corazón contados, pues así advertía la profecía, y era realmente triste.

-nos estableceremos en Argentina y esperamos tener a los gemelos allí, como una familia meramente tradicional- dijo Cristian –hasta que los bebes cumplan diez años, luego iremos a Japón para hacernos cargo de la compañía familiar, por bienestar de nuestros hijos esperamos que no intenten ningún contacto durante los próximos quince años, hasta que Isabella haya cumplido su cometido, no queremos exponerlos… conocemos muy bien a los vampiros que siguen a Bella y no queremos a ninguno cerca de nosotros- por primera vez Elena pudo ver a su hijo, Cristian, como un hombre responsable y preocupado, no era como si él no lo fuese, simplemente algo tan grande como la seguridad de su próxima familia no se le había presentado.

-no puedo creer que hables así, creí que la familia era lo principal- dijo Héctor incrédulo.

-así es; ustedes defenderán a Isabella y nosotros a nuestros pequeños, nuestra familia- Elena asintió contenta con su elección.

-así es corazón, a veces el mundo nos hace pensar en nuestras prioridades, comprendo tu deseo de proteger a tus bebes- comento su madre

-déjate de tonterías mujer- gruño Héctor –no puedes ver que nuestra pequeña Isabella habrá muerto para cuando ellos acepten una llamada nuestra- Elena gruño de molestia intentando contener sus intentos animales para luego parpadear y recobrar sus ojos humanos.

-no puedes ser egoísta Héctor, este asunto nos concierne a nosotros no a ellos, no puedes retenerlos, lo sabías desde que se casaron hace cientos de décadas y tu lo aceptaste, así que despierta, date cuenta que ellos sienten lo mismo que tú, harán lo mismo, la única diferencia es que las personas cambian- Héctor permaneció en silencio meditando en las palabras de su esposa y sabía que tenía razón pero no era lo suficiente valiente para admitirlo.

-realmente lo lamento papá, se que quisieras que le de mi apoyo en Mar, hemos compartido desde los diecinueve, pero considero que ella ya es una anciana, prácticamente, y para serte sincera prefiero guardar el hermoso recuerdo que la trágica muerte de mi hermana-

-no se confíen, quizás Edward no la mate-

-hay profecías que no pueden borrarse- susurro Cristian serio

-lo mejor sería separarlos-

-se volverán a encontrar-

-estoy segura de que esa profecía no se cumplirá- dijo Elena.

-no lo sabes mamá-

-sí que lo se- dijo esta sonriéndole al que consideraba como su hijo, pero estos no la escucharon, olvidándose de que Elena era la guardiana de Isabella.

-quizás si la metemos en un cuerpo humano, un bebe, y hacemos que viva todo de nuevo, podamos desaparecerla por algún tiempo- dijo Héctor.

-papá… no- dijo Julietta - Isabella es grande, que haga lo que quiera, no podemos hacernos cargo de ella eternamente, esa no sería una vida para ella, para nadie lo sería… recuerda que todos tenemos un propósito, por ese propósito continuamos aquí-

-entonces dejaras todo igual-

-si…-

-¡bien!- exclamo, una lágrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Julietta, bien sabía que no era el momento adecuado para estar embarazada, pero no podía retrasarlo y ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Todos en aquella mesa se observaron de manera diferente; Cristian estaba serio y paseaba constantemente la mirada por los rostros de sus padres mientras acariciaba la cintura de su esposa, dándole consuelo, el que ella necesitaba y ella con tan solo estando a su lado mientras el olor a sandia llegaba a sus fosas nasales le daba el consuelo necesario, porque a pesar de mantenerse con una expresión gélida le dolía dejar a su prima de aquella manera, la quería, como su hermanita; Julietta simplemente posaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de Cristian y dejaba derramar una lagrima de vez en cuando, invadiéndose de tristeza; Héctor les miraba furioso, si no estuviesen en un restaurante sabían que él hubiese tomado a Cristian del cuello para ahorcarlo sin embargo Elena no estaba ni triste, ni furiosa, ni seria, su mirada era picara y mordía su labio inferior, sus labios tampoco mantenían una sonrisa pero no se curvaban hacia abajo, estaban en una línea recta sin embargo esta regularmente temblaba.

-felicidades hija- exclamo Elena dándole una vuelta a la mesa para luego abrazarla –ya decía yo que el que rechazaras mis desayunos era un comienzo-

-felicidades July- dijo su padre envolviéndola en aquellos brazos protectores los cuales ella extrañaría por unos largos quince años.

-mamá, papá- les llamo Cristian –saben que cuidare a Julietta, no deben preocuparse por su seguridad-

Elena sonrió tristemente y Héctor asintió.

-es una lástima que no vaya a conocer a mis pequeños- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente Héctor, todos sonrieron, ese era el Héctor que ellos conocían.

…

Ella sonrió guiñando un ojo al rubio estupefacto , sin duda no esperaba encontrarse a la anfitriona junto a su amigo teniendo sexo salvaje en la alacena y Alex gruño cuando le vio estático.

-únete Sebas- susurro seductoramente Isabella mientras se acercaba y le tomaba de la vieja y desgastada playera verde, Alex no la dejo sola y tomándola del abdomen tiro de ella y metió sus manos dentro de la ramera sin esperar para elevar sus manos hacia sus senos y ella se abandono al placer soltando gemidos de satisfacción, Sebas gruño ante la erótica vista y tomo el rostro de la joven para estampar ambos labios en un beso furioso, excitante, demandante, un beso donde Isabella se permito actuar de manera sumisa, Alex bajo el short de Isabella hasta que la gravedad lo atrajo completamente. Las manos de Sebas actuaron rápidamente arrancando de un solo movimiento la blusa de lentejuelas para luego tomar entre sus dedos el endurecido pezón y apretarlo entre sus dos dedos derechos, Isabella grito, paso lentamente su legua por el seño izquierdo sin tocar el pequeño y endurecido botón para luego morderlo y otro grito se escucho, Alex bombeo dos dedos en su centro y la humedad de la rubia se deslizo por todas sus piernas.

-eres una perra- mascullo Alex apretando sus dientes mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas para evitar los temblores.

-cojéeme entonces-susurro halando de los cabellos rubios de Sebas y cerrando los ojos.

Alex no se hiso esperar, se levanto de un salto y metió su duro coño justo al mismo tiempo en el que era penetrada por Sebas.

-¡joder!- exclamo, las manos del pelirrojo apretaron los senos, Isabella aruño el torso de Sebas para luego sentir leguas en todo su cuello.

Unos minutos bastaron para que los tres se abandonaran en la estaxis del placer y los gruñidos junto a un chillante grito inundaran la cocina.

-estuvo genial, gracias- dijo Sebas para luego vestirse, Alex asintió de igual manera para luego colocarse el pantalón.

Termine de colocarme mi zapato izquierdo y luego empuje la puertecita blanca y sali, a estas horas de la noche la gente ya comenzaba a perder la poca cordura que aun tenían, habían personas cogiéndose a toda vista, otros charlaban, se besaban, así era principalmente; Rosalie y Emmett eran una de las pocas parejas que no habían abandonado la pista de baile, Alice y Jasper platicaban cómodamente en una esquina, a Edward no lo veía por ninguna parte así como "buena" anfitriona decidí salir a espiar en el jardín con la escusa de atender a mis invitados y de paso echar una ojeada para encontrarle.

-¡María!-exclamo la voz nasal, rodé los ojos, coloque mi sonrisa hipócrita y voltee, era la misma rubia que había encontrado en el centro comercial.

-querida Andrea, nunca recuerdas mi nombre- dije con voz aguda mientras daba dos besos en su mejilla.

-lo lamento, que lindo tu short- temblé casi imperceptiblemente, una cosa era tener la mirada de hombres en mis piernas pero otra de una bisexual.

-gracias Andrea-

-uff, te ves genial- dijo mientras

-sí, bueno tú no te quedas atrás-me aleje – digo- intente remediarlo un poco –tienes muchas miradas encima.

-¡Andrea!- exclamo alguien detrás de mí, moví la mirada y para mi salvación era Ángel, el corredor–Isabella- ronroneo en mi oído para darme la vuelta y estampar sus labios con los mis quitándome un gemido de pura satisfacción –mmm… eres mala- dijo para luego darme una nalgada que me hiso saltar y pegarme mucho más a su deliciosa anatomía.

-hola Ángel- mascullo Andrea, nos separamos sonrientes con una mirada picara.

-Andrea… linda- el muy perro se alejo de mi para luego acercarse a la zorra, yo rodé los ojos sonriente, Ángel me había sacado del aprieto y sin duda le debía una muy grande.

Me aleje de allí sigilosamente y observe todo el jardín y allí no estaba Edward pero estaba Scarlett en la puerta, dos hombres la tenían acorralada, bueno no era que fuesen malos y ella reía encantada, Scarlett me odiaría por esto pero necesitaba saber donde estaba.

-Zorra- grite, ella abrió los ojos de golpe para luego entrecerrarlos y observarme con puro odio -¿Dónde está?- demande, ella soltó un gemido y yo puse una cara de asco.

-me aburrió- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de ser atacada por los dos perros, que por cierto no estaban mal.

Entre a la casa mucho más decidida de buscarle, subí la escalera que me llevaría al segundo piso donde obviamente que ya no se mantenían relaciones sociales, afortunadamente luego de revisar el segundo piso e interrumpir a varias parejas, travestis y no sé cuantos mas no le encontré así que finalmente decidí buscarle en el ultimo piso donde yo suponía que no debía de haber nadie y entonces lo vi.

...

El tamborileo de los tacones, y las sonrisas siniestras adornaban el horrible castillo, los tres vampiros esperaban ansiosamente que alguien cruzase la puerta y entonces ella entro.

La rubia se detuvo en medio de la habitación e hiso una pequeña reverencia, el vampiro de en medio levanto la ceja y elevo un poco su altura de manera imponente.

-querida ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto él, con voz falsamente dulce.

-mi hermano fue destruido por la reina, Amo- fueron sus únicas palabras, no elevo la mirada, continuo viendo el brillante piso de mármol.

-¡maravilloso!- exclamo el hombre, y la niña apretó los ojos, quizás fuese una anciana pero muy en el fondo tenia sentimientos, al menos por su hermano y sin duda le dolía que "su amo" se maravillara por la muerte de su hermano; después de tantos años de servidumbre a él le valían poco.

-Aro no debemos anteponernos a los hechos- dijo pequeña

-Jane que ha ocurrido- pidió explicaciones Marco, Jane asintió y elevo la vista con dolor, en sus ojos no había orgullo y la frialdad ya no estaba presente, solo había dolor en sus ojos carmín.

-Alec se involucro con la reina, pero la reina fue mucho más astuta y le mato- dijo en resumen, su hermano merecía guardar un poco de respeto.

-primero a Félix y luego Alec, ¡es maravilloso!- exclamo -sin duda la reina debe unirse a nuestro clan- dijo malévolamente.

-¿Qué usaremos esta vez aro?- pregunto el hermano de la derecha, Cayo -¿capturaremos a su hijo, a su amante?-

-no lo sé, ¿con quién vive Jane?-

-vive con sus tíos, la familia Dwyer, pero no les ama, no tiene ninguna pareja, ni amiga, ella no tiene seres queridos- informo, "pero yo si tenía uno" pensó.

-habrá que averiguar con mucho más cuidado, si no robaremos algo importante para el mundo de las brujas- informo, dando por terminada la conversación con Jane, la rubia hiso una pequeña reverencia de despedida y se volteo para salir de allí. –informales a: Chelsea, Afrón, Demetri y Heidi que solicito su presencia, hay una misión importante que deben cumplir-

-¿no me incluirá, Amo?- pregunto la rubia un poco sentida, Los tres hermanos sonrieron.

-no Jane, no queremos que a nuestra joya sufra las consecuencias- Jane asintió y se marcho de allí haciendo nuevamente otra reverencia.

…

**Adelanto:**

_**-como te hiciste esta cicatriz- pregunto intrigado y un poco molesto.**_

_**-no lo sé- dije con voz inocente, su mano continuo delineando el contorno de mi brazo, para continuar más arriba, en mis hombros donde rozo delicadamente…**_

**Bien no quería llegar a esta parte pero ¡lo lamento! Sé que he estado más desaparecida que nunca y no daré escusas porque sé que uno hace tiempo para todo, sin embargo les contare que ha sido de mi vida.**

**Estuve castigada todo el mes de noviembre, en diciembre mi lap no agarraba el internet, que por cierto no agarra todavía pero he ideado nuevas maneras de que lo de utilizarlo y me mantuve con el bb pero se arruino, tenía un montón escrito alli T.T; entre a bachillerato y wow! Nunca pensé que fuese tan cargado, elegí bach en ciencias y L. con Diseño G. y me encanta, me apasiona el dibujo al igual que la lectura pero me han llenado de tareas y me he propuesto tener buenas calificaciones para la U. así que esa ha sido mi vida… y mi hermanita se encuentra enferma así que les pido que recen por ella…, pero finalmente, después de 6 meses sabemos que es lo que ella tiene :)**

**Quería recomendar una historia, esta genial, el link es: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7753887 / 1 / The _ one _ that _ got _ away **

**la autora es: ****Divtri****, pásense, les prometo que les gustara ;) yo no soy muy fanática de Vampire D. pero allí voy, también tiene Twilight :D. **

**Bueno ya saben… si dejan un review les daré otro adelanto; acepto maltratos sin malas palabras, hahaha.**

**Bueno me voy porque tengo tarea de física, de mate :O ¿alguien a leído Ramayana? Me lo dejaron en el cole, para mi era desconocido n.n ciao, cuídense…**

**Roxii Cullen.**

_PD: Creen que debería cambiarle nombre a la historia?_


End file.
